The Guardians of Narnia: The Discord of the World
by WritingThroughTheTears
Summary: Join Drisana as she returns to help King Caspian after two and a half years. What new evils will they face? Find out! Now COMPLETE!
1. Authors Note

In coming sequel based on the third movie with my own personal twists in it. I don't anything but my characters and plot twists. The rest goes to the creators of the movies and books.


	2. Chapter 1 - Drisana's Return

**_I apologize for the weirdness of my original post. However fanfiction had a mix up with their servers. I hope that the formatting back to normal. Here is the update and real version!_**

**_Chapter 1 - Drisana's Return_**

She was running on all fours as fast as she could with the wind whipping past her. Not a day and a half ago Kamara had fallen from the skies looking frightened. She had, had a vision a about a battle that Caspian and the allies were fighting in against the Calormen empire. It had been nearly two and a half years since she had been home and upon hearing Kamara's vision she had set off to keep it happening. She feared what would happen if it came to pass. Caspian was in danger and if she didn't get there in time Narnia's future would be lost. She ran for miles and miles, non-stop for thirty-six hours and she was tired but she kept pushing through. By the time she began hearing the sounds of the battle the sun had began its descent below the horizon.

At the edge of the battle she paused to survey the damage that had already been done. The Narnians were winning but her issue was locating Caspian. Panic started to rise within her as she kept trying to find him. Her panic disbanded slightly when she saw him at the center of the battle fighting furiously. She took her chance to dart forward into the maze of fighters, not taking her eyes off of her Kings form. She killed anything that got in her way as she got closer. Though she was still a few hundred feet away, she still heard Caspian's cry of pain, the first sign that Kamara's vision was true. Her pace quickened, jumping over and pouncing off of men when she had to, leaving them in a state of shock. She was only fifty feet from him when she saw the archer on horseback. He was already aiming at the oblivious King. She lunged forward into a sprint as the archer released the arrow. AS she got closer she let out a roar that stopped all the fighting around her. Caspian whipped around to see the arrow coming at him and he froze. She took her last chance to stop the vision from coming true and she leapt in front of her King as a shield from the arrow. It struck her in the side, barely grazing her bottom rib. She cried out and the animalistic roar morphed into a female human scream as she landed on the bodies of the fallen soldiers in her human form. She laid there, her eyes clenched shut from the pain the arrow was causing her. It had been awhile since she had been injured.

Caspian's angered yell made her open her eyes and watch as her King raced forward and mercilessly kill the archer who had tried to kill him. She shut her eyes once more as the pain sent another wave through her body. The next thing her mind registered was the wind that was caressing her bare skin as she laid there. Even though it hurt to do so she curled herself into a ball, hiding her body from the world.

"Dris?" She heard Caspian scream as he ran to her and fell to his knees beside her. "Fetch me a blanket or a cloak to cover her with!" She heard him order.

"Caspian?" She whimpered, wanting him to hold her, but knowing he couldn't without exposing her. "Break the arrow." Again she cried out from pain as he did as she asked

"Help is coming, Dris. Hang in there. "He told her as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to die. I'm just going to pass out silly." She jokes.

"Is that supposed to make me worry less?" He asks in bewilderment.

"Yes." She whispers and laughs a little becoming the incoming darkness swallowed her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Next Day ~ ~ ~ ~

Her body ached terribly. Every muscle in her body was tender from the previous day. Wherever she was now it was quiet. Her eyes fluttered open and she was thankful for the darkness around her. Looking around she could tell she was lying on a cot in the medicine tent. To her left was Caspian, hunched over with his head rest on the cot next to her hip. She tried to sit up but the injury on her side kept her from doing so. With a gasp she carefully lowered herself back so she was resting on the pillows again.

"Caspian?" She nudged him gently, hoping he would wake. The King jolted upright, momentarily dazed before his eyes focused on her and he smiled.

"You're awake." he remarked and she rolled her eyes.

"No. You're dreaming." She scoffed earning a chuckle from him.

"I missed you." He admits turning serious.

"Two and a half years is a long time." She whispers, leaning her head back.

"I am just glad you are back and alive." He tells her.

"Sorry about that. Kamara had a vision, where that arrow hit you between the eyes. I couldn't let that happen." She told him quietly, careful not to wake any of the other injured soldiers. She found his eyes and immediately got lost in their depth. "Gosh I missed you dearly." She admits, bringing her hand up to caress the side of his face. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her touch and his hand came up to cup the hand that was on his cheek.

"There wasn't a day that you didn't cross my mind." His eyes opened and she saw the longing look in his eyes. The urge to lean forward and kiss him bubbled inside her but she held it back reluctantly. He however, didn't. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead causing the butterflies in her stomach to explode in frenzy. When he pulled away he pulled away he sat back down in his spot and took her hand in his. She closed her eyes thinking how glad she was to be back. She wasn't quite home yet but she was with Caspian.

When she woke the second time it was due to Caspian talking to the healer. They were talking about when to make the journey back to the castle. It was a two day trek and both Telmarines wanted to be sure that all the wounded would make it back without too much trouble. She didn't open her eyes as they continued to speak. Instead she thought about what she had accomplished in her time away. The first thing the guardians had done was pick their successors. She had been the last one to find a replacement and unlike the others she was not allowed to approach her replacement. She had found a girl from the world of the Kings and Queens who had gone through so much and wanted a new start at life. She hadn't chosen the girl based that though. She kept an eye on the girl for a year and though the girl was living a miserable life she made the best of it with what she had. For a year Dris watched as the girl helped those around her who needed it. Even though she truly didn't have the energy to help she helped people anyway. Over the year of observation Drisana found that she and the girl were a lot alike, yet had their differences. Unlike the other guardians she wasn't allowed to approach her successor; she still had the chance to break her curse. If and when that were to happen her first born would take her place as guardian.

"Dris? Are you awake?" Caspians voice brought her back to reality and she slowly opened her eyes to see him standing at the end of her cot. He had changed since she had been gone. He looked much older now. His hair was longer, he was taller and much more muscular. The one thing she noticed that hadn't been there before was the short scruffy beard. It made him look older and more mature. All in all, he looked good.

"Morning." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. After she got the curtsies out of the corners of her eyes she saw her healer standing there beside Caspian. "Cora? You're a healer?"

"That I m deary." The woman said, moving to the left side of her bed. She had met Cora the day Caspian's aunt had given birth to her son. Now, almost three years later she noticed the grey hairs that were beginning to sprout from her roots. "Let's take a look at that wound shall we?" Cora helped her sit up so her feet were resting against the dirt dusted ground. The healer lifted her tunic just enough to get to the wrappings that brushed up against her breasts. Once the cloth was away from her skin she kept her eyes to the ground, not able to look up at Caspian. There were scars all over her body, mixed with the black ink of her Guardians mark. The designs sprouted from her hip and twisted all around her torso. She usually hid all the damage done to her skin from the world. Being exposed as she was now was a foreign feeling.

Cora finished quickly, allowing her to put her tunic down to hide the marks. She felt the cot dip next to her but she couldn't look up at him. Just like the maids had nearly three years ago, he was staring at her. Only when she finally looked up at him she didn't see the horror struck look in his eyes. The last time she had seen him look at her the way he was now had been the night of his coronation on the balcony.

"Drisana, you are…" Caspian didn't get to finish as a guard came searching for him. He sighed, before kissing the back of her hand and standing. "I'll send Gareth to keep you company, my lady." He tells her, turning formal in the presence of the guard. Before he left he placed a kiss on her hairline. Then he was gone and she sat there watching him retreat.

It wasn't long before Gareth came running into the tent with a goofy grin on his face. The minute he laid eyes on her his grin widened if possible and he sauntered over to her making her laugh. She clutched her side as it flared with a little pain. He sat beside her and immediately got started on filling her in on what she had missed in her time away. He was very animated with his descriptions and he kept making her laugh which she had to force into soft chuckles.

She wasn't shocked to find that he was now married to Mina. She congratulated her and continued to listen to as he spoke about watching over Caspian. From the way Gareth explained everything with a smile on his face she was able to determine that The King and his personal guard had become close friends. Gareth valued Caspian's opinion and saw him as a brother. This news made her smile thinking that she had done a good job in paring both Gareth with his wife and Caspian, his best friend.

"Since you two are best mates now I have one question." She said, her cheeks reddening slightly. She had been afraid to ask Caspian this but since Gareth already knew of her feelings toward the king she didn't hesitate. However that didn't make asking any less awkward.

"You wish to know if Caspian has or is currently courting anyone?" Gareth asked a slightly smug yet knowing smile on his face.

"Shh! I don't want the whole tent knowing." She exclaimed, in a hushed tone. He simple chuckled.

"He has hardly shown any interest in anyone of the opposite gender. He flirts and mingles to keep the Lords happy but only one girl from the court has caught his attention." Gareth reported in a quieter voice. Upon hearing that one girl had caught his attention her shoulders sagged. "I'm not finished. At first he tried to court her but she immediately caught on that he was caught up on someone else and she broke it off. They are just very good friends now." He explained, before adding one more thing. "You two would get along very well."

"I hope so. I would hate to not like one of Caspian's new friends." She chuckles, running a hand through her tangled hair. "Thank you, Gareth." She adds before a long and loud yawn escapes her throat, leaving her stunned momentarily. She had not been expecting that to happen.

"Well, I guess that is my cue to leave you to rest." Gareth comments with a loud bark of laughter. She apologized sheepishly as he stood from the edge of her cot. He turned to her and curtsied deeply, being his goofy self. She laughed at his and did a half bow as best as she could while sitting on her cot. After he left she carefully curled up on her right side and closed her eyes. Gareth's voice kept running through her head as she began drifting off to sleep. _"At first he tried to court her but she immediately caught on that he was caught up on someone else and she broke it off." _

_'Caspian is hung up on someone else? Is he hung up on Susan? I highly doubt that it would be me that he would be hung up on. We're just good friends.' _She thought to herself.

_'You don't think that you are worthy of King's affections, dear sister?' _Kasmira's voice echoed in her head before she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered thinking before falling asleep was that she didn't think that she was worthy of having her feelings returned.


	3. Chapter 2 - Curing Stir Crazy

**_Again I apologize for the weird mishap when I posted these the first time!_**

**_Chapter 2 - Curing Stir Crazy_**

"Cora please! I am going stir crazy! Just let me walk around camp a bit. I will be careful, I promise." Dris pleaded. She had been sitting around for most of the day looking at a tent wall. Caspian hadn't returned to visit with her since the morning before so she had spent the entire evening after Gareth had left into late afternoon the next day by herself with no one to talk to or entertain her. Now the sun was beginning to set on her second day and she needed to do something.

"Fine! If you ruin your stitching you get to explain to the King why we will be staying here for another day." Cora relented, helping her up off her cot. Once she was on her feet, Cora stepped away long enough to find her a walking stick, something to lean on. "Be careful dear."

"I will. Thank you." She replied before leaving the tent. She was slow going but she was glad to be off her backside to get the blood running through her legs once again. Outside the tent men and Narnians milled about the camp. As she passed, they greeted her and moved out of her path. She was on a mission to find Caspian. Only she had no clue where to find him.

"Where could I find the King?" She asked a passing soldier. Having no words for her he simply pointed in a direction and kept moving. She looked in the direction he had guided her and wanted to smack herself in the forehead. At the center of the camp was a tent about the same size as the medicine tent. She could only assume to be the Kings since it was the only other tent that size. As she continued on she got many strange looks from the onlookers and she didn't blame them. She was pale, barefoot, her hair was down and a frizzy, wavy mess. However the most eyes catching feature about her was the fact that the length of her trousers showed more skin than men were accustomed too; barely grazing her knees. To top it off, her tunic was too big for her; one of the Kings in fact. The material hung past her backside and she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows so they didn't hang past her fingertips. The baggy tunic left the men imagining what she was hiding under its material. She ignored the looks she was getting and kept moving until she was standing in front of the King's tent where a guard was standing stiff.

"Lady Drisana to see the King." She panted at the entrance. The guard standing there looked her up and down before replying.

"I am sorry but the King is in a meeting." The guard informed her.

"Then discreetly let him know I am here please. I walked all the way from the medicine tent to talk him. I am not going back." She half snapped at the guard, hoping he would listen to her irritated tone. He didn't.

"I'm sorry miss, but…" He began but she cut him off.

"Oh, for Pete's sake." She growled before entering the tent. The Guard tried to stop her but she glared at him and he backed off. Inside seven men sat around a table discussing what to do about the Calormen. She slowly began skirting around the table towards Caspian.

"Dris? What are you…? Pardon me my lords, one moment." Caspian stood and rushed to her side. "Why are you not in the medicine tent?"

"I was going crazy listening to all the moaning. Figured I would get some fresh air." She breathed out.

"You are so predictable." He chuckled before leading her over to where he had been sitting. He allowed her to take his place. Normally she would have protested but for once she just accepted the gesture, she was too winded to care. "Lords of Narnia I would like to introduce Lady Drisana, Guardian of Peace." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "And a very close friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady." Across from her a man about fifteen years older than Caspian spoke. He had salt and pepper hair with kind brown eyes. She already liked him.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting but I was having a hard time sitting on my backside in the medicine tent."She stated, trying her best to be formal with the older men. Formalities had never been her strong suit.

"No need to apologize. We appreciate what you did for our King." A man next to her replied.

"I would do it again." She replied honestly, looking up at Caspian. He smiled gratefully down at her before starting the meeting once again.

The discussion continued for another hour at most. When it finished she let Caspian lead her to another part of the tent where they sat for dinner and caught up. She was exhausted but she figured she could manage to eat dinner with her King. AS they ate they caught each other up on what they had missed. She told him about how the Changing of the Guard had gone and he shared all the accomplishments that he had managed since she had left.

His tutoring had continued after she left. Both the Professor and Glenstorm had taken up the opportunity to openly teach him the way of the Narnians. He had found all of it very fascinating but out of all the lessons he was taught his favorite had turned out to be jousting. He was lucky that the skill was one that both Narnians and Telmarines had practiced over the years so he had had many opponents back home.

Home. She was eager to get back to her old routine as his handmaiden. This time though she had no boundaries. There was nothing stopping her from training with him or teaching him about the Narnians. The excitement bubbled up within her to be back home. Although there was one thing she wanted to know about before they arrived home in two days.

"So who is this new Lady I hear that you have befriended?" She inquired, wiggling her eyebrows at him as a joke. She knew they were just friends from what Gareth had told her but she wanted to know about this woman.

"Gareth told you did he not?" Caspian asked, already knowing the answer. "Her name is Lady Ebony."

"What does she look like?"

"She has our people's dark brown eyes, about your height, freckles across her nose and she had really long black hair. I'm not going to lie and say she isn't beautiful." He describes.

"Sounds like it. What are her interests?"

"She is very artistic. She paints, draws, and she sings. She spends a lot of her time in the Professors study reading like you used to. That's how I met her. She is very fond of horses; she rides the horse in the stall next to the one you used to ride." He tells her, a fond look on his face.

"What is she like? As a person?" She asks, watching him carefully as he begins to describe her personality.

"She is very quiet yet serious. Very kind hearted and sensitive to those around her. She hates conflict and avoids starting it at all costs. This makes her easy to be around because we don't clash and she stays out of the court drama. She is loyal and very faithful from what I have experienced when it comes to her friends and family. She isn't controlling. She's opened-minded, very creative and original. Over all she lives in the present moment." He explains to her, a fond look in his eyes. He takes a sip from his glass of wine before finding her eyes and speaking once again. "She is a lot like you. You two have your major differences in mannerisms but you two are very similar in personality."

"She sounds lovely. I am eager to meet her. Gareth mentioned you two tried courting. What is the story there?" She asks, swirling the wine in the glass she held.

"I met her in Professor Cornelius's study one day and we just got to talking. We both developed a bit of a crush on each other so we decided to court. After a few days I realized that it felt wrong to be courting her. Being me though I didn't break it off. Our friendship started deteriorating until finally she stepped in and told me that things weren't working out and she didn't want to lose me as a friend. So we agreed to be just friends. Best decision we made." He laughs thinking about it. "I remember feeling extremely relieved when she said that to me, and she saw it too. When we were done talking about it and made the agreement she popped off with some snarky comment and we sat there for a good five minutes laughing at each other."

"Sounds like she is very well grounded." She smiles and relaxes after hearing from him that they were just friends.

"Yes she is. Her parents raised her well for the amount of time they were with her." He said. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face and she didn't need to ask for him to explain. "He father died at a young age in a battle and her mother passed away due to grief not long after that. She has been on her own since she was ten years old. All she was a handmaiden to take care of her; Cora."

"No wonder you two get along so well. She sounds like a mix of our personalities." She remarks realizing that she was going to get along with this woman quite well. They finished their dinner and by the time they finished she was yawning every five minutes.

"You look and sound exhausted." Caspian comments from across the table.

"Very. It has been a long day." She replies, swirling her wine once again before taking a sip. "Do you think I could just sleep here tonight? I don't really have the energy to walk all the way back to the medicine tent."

"I think that I could manage that." He replies in a jesting tone as he stands from his chair. "I'll set up a spot for you." He chuckles as he goes off to set up a spot for her to sleep. Moments later he came back and led her to the makeshift bed he'd made next to his.

"Just like old times." She laughs.

"Just like old times." He echoes her laughter as he helps her down onto the pillow. "We head back tomorrow once the camp gets cleared."

"I don't have a horse, nor can I change to my lioness form." she sighs, putting her hand over where her stitches were aching slightly.

"We will figure that out in the morning." He answers as he finished getting settled down on his bed next to her. "I am glad you are back." In the darkness of the tent she felt him reach for her hand and she met him halfway. The familiar warmth of her hand in hers was comforting as she laid there. She found herself pushing her feeling back once again. She wished she could act on them but she didn't think that the time was right yet.

"Me too." She whispers before falling asleep with their fingers still entwined.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Return Home

Chapter 3- The Return Home

"How are you holding up?" Caspian asks, looking up at Dris. They had been traveling since late morning and she hadn't moved from Destrier's back the entire time.

"My backside and my knees are killing me, my lord." She groans, standing in the stirrups. Being in a saddle all say was not ideal but they were able to go at a pace that would get everybody home by dusk the next day.

" I bet. I am sorry you had to be up there all day." He says slowing the mare to a stop.

"Are we stopping here my Lord?" Gareth inquires, stopping alongside her. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

"Yes. Just basic camp. No need for all the tents." Caspian informs him. Gareth nods before taking off down the line of soldier yelling the orders.

Caspian pulled Destrier over to tree where he fastened the reigns to a low hanging branch. After getting the horse situated he turned to her and helped her down out of the saddle. She quickly became aware of his hands when they found their place on her hips to steady her as she swung her leg over the saddle. She stumbled back into him, feeling off balanced after sitting all day. They stood there for a good minute or so as she rested against him, not caring about the looks they were getting.

"You alright there?" Her king asks with a slight chuckle, looking down at her.

"Yes. Just getting my land legs back." She remarks before stepping away from him. The movement had been reluctant, she didn't not want to bring any extra attention to them. In that position she had felt every muscle on his torso, she had felt safe and protected with his arms around her waist.

"Come on jelly legs, let's get you taken care of." He says grabbing her hand and gently tugging her to where Cora had already set up. Most of the wounded didn't even need to be checked on but she was one of the exceptions. Her wound had nicked a few important things on the inside and Cora had to keep checking it to make sure the internal bleeding didn't persist.

"This is healing nicely Drisana. You should be fully healed by the end of the month." Cora tells her, cleaning the wound with a gentle hand. This time she didn't bandage the stitched skin, wanting it to breathe and dry out.

"Thank you." Drisana replies, lowering her tunic back down. "Caspian tells me you are the hand maiden of his new lady friend." She remarks, secretly wanting more information.

"Yes. Lady has been under my care for as long as Caspian has been under yours." Cora tells her smiling fondly.

"I'm glad Caspian made friends while I was away." Dris smiles at the old lady before walking away from the camp. She didn't go far beyond the edge of the settlement before walking along the perimeter. She just needed to clear her head of the fog that was swimming around. Thoughts of Lady Ebony and Caspian together kept running through her head and she loathed the jealous feelings that bubbled up inside her. Until Caspian knew of her true feelings she felt she had no right to be jealous of Lady Ebony. More than that she was irritated…no mad that she hadn't been back in two and a half years. She had missed him so much of his life and for once in her life she wished she hadn't a made that choice all those years ago to be a guardian. Her life had been better in this world that in the last one. Aslan had saved her after she had died on a cold winter's night. He had raised her and given her a family with the other guardians. Now she wanted to start her own family. She was over 3000 years old and in that time she had never loved, never wanted to start a family. Caspian gave her that longing. To be mortal, to be free from having to manage the world but most of all, to be disconnected from her sister. She just wanted to finally be free.

Despite the longing and the feelings she had for Caspian, she was too frightened to say anything to him. She did not want to lose the friendship if he did not feel the same. Nor did she wasn't to be rejected. So she planned to wait for the right moment if that moment ever came. She could wait for him for as long as she needed.

Eventually she returned to camp after determining that nothing was out there. Exhaustion was taking over as she walked over to here Caspian had set up their stuff for the night. She was grateful that he had already laid out her bed for, for she was too tired to do it herself now. As she got closer, Caspian looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her. She returned the smile half heartedly before plopping down beside him. She longed to roll over on her stomach and bury her face in the pillow Caspian had allowed her to borrow. It still smelled like him and she found that it helped her sleep.

"You a little tired there Lady Drisana?" Caspian mocked as she put her arm over her eyes to shield them from the light of the fire.

"That is an understatement my King." She huffed. "Can you read to me?"

"I would love to." He responded before flipping the page on his book as he began to read. Back before he was King they would take turns reading to the other every night. She missed the old days, when all they had to worry about was getting in trouble from Miraz. Their lives had been turned upside down with the birth of Caspian's cousin. She only hoped things would settle down after a while.

Rustling around her told her that people were starting to gather around as Caspian continued to read. She smiled a little and rolled onto her good side, lucky she could face him. The night wore on and eventually Caspian let out a loud yawn causing Cora to usher everyone away so the King could sleep. She heard him close the book and place it back in his pack before settling down beside her. Her eyes stayed closed and she had to keep the smile from her lips as she felt him place his hand in hers before the darkness consumed her.

The arrival home was much more inviting than Drisana was expecting. The people were gathered in the town and very excited to see that their king was home safe with the majority of his army. After a day of dealing with the hot sun, her overheated, sweaty body and Caspian's annoying excitement she finally walked into the town she called home. The sun had already begun its descent in the sky and the warm colors added to the affectionate welcome home. At the sight of the castle gates, Caspian ran forward and embraced a woman who met him half way. He picked her up and spun her around earning a bout of laughter from her.

"That's Lady Ebony. This is the usual greeting." Gareth tells her, popping up out of nowhere causing her to jump slightly. He laughed and put a sweaty arm over her shoulder.

"Lady Ebony, I would like to introduce Lady Drisana. She saved my life once again at the end of the battle." Caspian explains as her and Gareth reach the pair of royals.

"Glad to finally meet you. Caspian speaks highly of you." Lady Ebony says, enveloping her in a hug. She winced from the force of the hug but returned the gesture with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, I have heard nothing but good things about you." Drisana replied looking between her King and his newest friend. She was absolutely beautiful. Seeing her in person made it easy why Caspian had been attracted to her. Not only was she gorgeous but her aura glowed with warmth and kindness.

"Aw…Cas, you were bragging about me? You're so sweet." Ebony gushed, pinching his cheek. In response his cheeks turned crimson as he swatted her hand away from his face. Drisana laughed at the King's embarrassment only causing his blush to deepen.

"Come on, let's get you to the healers." Caspian mutters, snaking his arm around her waist to support her weaker side. They got to the infirmiry eventually where her stitches were cleaned and she was told to stay put for the next day and a half. She grumbled about it but one stern glare from Caspian told her to sit tight. Lady Ebony was kind enough to sit with her until dinner arrived with Caspian. She barely made it through dinner before passing out, leaving the King and his friend to talk while she slept.

"You have that look in your eyes." Ebony spoke after a few minutes of silence. Caspian was looking at Drisana with a looking his eyes that she had only seen in her younger years.

"What look?"

"The look my father used to give my mother." She told him. He didn't know what to say so he just went back to staring at her sleeping form. She watched him for another minute or two with a fond smile. There had been a time when she had hoped that the King would look at her in such a way but she had given up on that dream. "Do you love her?"

"I cannot say. She means more to me than I can comprehend, yet I am not sure I am ready to admit what it is I truly feel." Caspian didn't look away from the guardian as he spoke.

"You will in time, my friend." Ebony stood from her spot and placed a lingering kiss on the King's head. "It's late. I am going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight milady." Caspian as she left, not even turning to watch her leave as he used to.


	5. Chapter 4 - Voyage Preparations

Chapter 4 – Voyage Preparations

Six months had passed and the day to set sail was nearing. They were making last minute preparations for the voyage. Making sure every crew member knew their job and how to do it. Caspian and Drisana were currently taking a tour of the ship. She was a beautiful ship with purple sails to represent Caspian's heritage. The wood working of the ship was amazing. It was detailed and made the ship look elegant yet strong.

The interior was just as ornate. Caspian's personal chamber was complete with a four poster bed, window seats, books behind locked glass doors and a small wash room. The study had double doors that opened inward and just inside sat a desk. Above the desk hung a golden shield with Aslan depicted on it. On either side of the door were two display cabinets with glass doors. In each were the gifts of the King and Queens, along with books in whatever space the gifts didn't take up.

Overall the ship was beautiful. It' captain was a good friend to the King and so far she liked the man. They had three days before they would leave. The professor and Trumpkin were to be left in charge of taking care of the kingdom while they were gone. Gareth had been convinced to stay home with his wife after much argument. And Lady Ebony had insisted on going with them. Caspian was hesitant to let her come but in the end Ebony had won the argument. She was coming as a companion and Caspian was less than thrilled. He knew she would only being a burden but what he didn't know was that from an early age the Lady Ebony had been trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as swordplay and she was a dead-shot with a bow. Ebony had gone out with Drisana one day and they had sparred for hours. Drisana wanted to be sure that Lady Ebony could actually hold her own in a fight. Drisana had to admit that for such a small girl she was a fierce fighter. They weren't anywhere near being matched with Drisana's year and years of practice but for the average human she was good. Every day since they had sparred she had smirked every time Caspian had complained about having to drag Ebony with them.

Other that the simple issues and last minute preparations there wasn't much they could do to speed the process up. Despite all this work to find the seven Lost Lords of Telmar Drisana was really uneasy. There was trouble stirring, she could feel it and the feeling grew every day. She tried her best to ignore it but on the eve of departure she finally decided she needed answers. Once she had said her evening farewells to Ebony, Gareth, Mina and the King she took a trip into the forest for answers. She hoped Kamara would be able to give her the information she sought. It took her a couple of tries but eventually she managed to get her aura to expand out, a beacon and call to the Guardian of the Moon. Within minutes Kamara materialized before her in her human form and she looked tired.

"You look exhausted." Dris greets as Kamara sat beside her on the grass of the clearing.

"You have no idea Drisana." Kamara responds, putting her head into her hands, rubbing circles into her temples.

"What have you seen?" Dris asks her trying not to sound impatient.

"A very complicated future." Kamara says with a sigh. "You are in for one heck of a ride and for once I think we will all be needed. You sister has dabbled in some dark magic, Drisana."

"What!? She knows the rules!"

"We all know the rules Dris, but that doesn't mean we are going to follow them. The worst part is that she has lost control of it."

"What was she trying to do?"

"Neither Aslan nor I know." Kamara confesses. "All we know is that you will be the only one that will be able to help her gain control of it again."

"How can I stop her if I don't know what she has done or why?" She asks confused.

"As the visions come to me I will keep you informed." Kamara replies.

"Thank you." She says, standing. "I should go though. Someone may have noticed my absence."

"And I must get back to the skies. Until next time, dear friend." Kamara stands as well, pulling her fellow guardian into an embrace. They girls parted and Kamara gave her a tired smile before disappearing in a bright white light.

Drisana stood there for a while, just thinking and processing the information she had just been given. Kasmira had always been a trouble maker but knowing that she had lost control of her magic shocked her. Out of all the Guardians Kasmira had been the one with the best control over her powers and magic. Why now? What changed? This had never happened and all she could think was why she hadn't also been affected. The curse should have duplicated anything that had happened to Kasmira over to her body but in the last three years nothing had happened besides the battle. "What happened, sister?"

She mounted her horse, forgetting the issue for the time being. She didn't want to alert Caspian just yet. If anyone heard that the Guardians were falling into chaos they would lose faith in their ability to protect the people. The ride back was smooth and helped her compose herself. They were to leave in the morning on the Dawn Treader to locate the seven Lost Lords of Telmar that had served his father. She had known all of them to be good caring men all with different opinions that the King could use during his reign. She only hoped they were alive. She had multiple concerns about being out on the sea to find Lords that may or may not be alive. Her first was the fact that there were only going to be two women on the ship out of all the men. She worried what the men would do when they felt that urge. Despite that worry she knew that Caspian would take care of her and Ebony. He would keep her safe, he always had.

She made it back to the castle pretty quickly and as she was grooming her stallion Caspian joined her in the stables. At first he didn't say anything, just watched her work. He found it fascinating the way she whispered to the stallion. She looked so at ease. It was a nice change from the usual stressed look on her face. 'She's beautiful.' He is startled by the thought and the emotions he felt behind it. Recently he had been finding difficult to leave her side. He longed to spend every waking hour with her. Sometimes he would get irritated when she couldn't be by his side during the long meeting to lean over and whisper silly jokes to keep him alert.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice pulls him from his thoughts and as he refocuses he sees that she is feeding the horse a carrot. Upon putting the brushes away she had noticed him standing there with a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

"You." He replies, his voice low and full of emotion. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spin from the sound of his voice. It was the good kind of shiver. He didn't seem to notice her movement instead chuckled at the blush she could feel in her cheeks. "I have been looking for you. Cornelius wants to do an astronomy lesson tonight. To help with navigation while we are gone." He informs her, wiping the emotion filled gaze he had been giving her from his face.

"And you need me why?" She asked.

"He wanted your help. You know more about the stars than he does." He explains.

"Fair enough. Lead the way." She says stepping out of the stall and locking it behind her.

"Ladies first." He gives her a half bow and gestures for her to go first. She just laughs and shakes her head, amused with his antics.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Voyage Begins

Chapter 5 – The Voyage Begins

The town below the castle was busy with life. The people had gathered by the docks to say farewell to their King. He was to set sail with his crew on the Dawn Treader. His goal was to locate the seven missing Lords of Telmar. In his absence Cornelius and Trumpkin would be left to take care of the Kingdom. She had woken somewhat later than she expected and when the King himself tore the covers from her body she was taken by surprise.

"Time to get up Dris!" Caspian was in her room throwing back the curtains and rushing about. "We're going to be late to the send off if you don't up this instant." That was all it took for her to throw the covers off and rush into the bathroom to change. She had set her clothes out the previous night knowing that she was going to end up sleeping in. However what she hadn't expected was that Caspian would be the one to wake her. Normally she was the one to wake him.

"I apologize Cas. My mind would not stop wandering last night." She apologized as she exited the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Let's go." He chirped and walked out of the room with an excited bounce in his step.

As they approached the docks she could see Aslan standing just before the ramp waiting for the arrival of the King. They slowed their pace down to a walk as the made the final stretch to the ship. Caspian was quick to dismount his horse, handing the reins to a stable hand. Drisana wasn't as quickly to dismount and she found that Caspian was at her side. His hands were on her hips, steadying her as she gracefully dismounted her steed. It caught her off guard and color rose to her cheeks. She noted that the King had a small smirk on his face. Oh how she wants to punch him in the arm.

"Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, you set sail to find the lost Lords of Telmar. I give you luck and my blessing on this journey. May you find your lost people and bring them home." Aslan announced. The crowd cheered loudly as Caspian thanked him and boarded the ship. She went to follow but Aslan stopped her. "Your sister is causing trouble in the East. With losing her control of her magic she has ensnared three other guardians who now aide her. They are beyond my reach. I do not know what she is up to but it is becoming more and more powerful by the day. Find her and put a stop to it." He instructs.

"Gladly father." She replies before boarding the ship and taking her place beside Caspian.

"What did he say to you?" The king asks, keeping his eyes on the people.

"I will explain it to you later." She says, offering him a reassuring smile before turning to the crowd and waving goodbye. Once they were far enough away from shore she took the opportunity to look around the ship. Men bustled about the deck doing their daily duties. Caspian stood with Drinian, the captain, overlooking the deck. In the past three years Caspian had achieved peace throughout all of Narnia. She was proud of him. It wasn't easy to accomplish but with patience, he had been successful.

Her thoughts drifted from the King to Kasmira. Before the thought took hold she remembered the small hideout at the front of the ship. She went to it, quickly getting comfortable so she could think. Kasmira filled her thoughts an she closed her eyes. She focused on trying to access her sister's mind. She didn't want to talk she wanted to see through her sister's eyes. She succeeded for about three seconds before her head began to pound and a splitting headache attacked the front her brain. She lost her focus and the connection broke. She held her head in her hands trying to ease the headache. It was no use. She groaned in frustration. 'Why are you blocking me?' She couldn't fathom what she was keeping from her, but if what Aslan and Kamara had told her was true then it would make sense. 'Who are the other traitors?' She would eventually figure it out.

"Dris?" Caspian's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she sighed before climbing down to him. Caspian was at the base of the ladder looking up at her with a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. My head hurts." She tells him running a hand through her hair. "Why do you ask?"

"I heard you cry out. I thought something had happened." He told her.

"Oh. Sorry. I was trying to communicate with my sister and she blocked me." She explains, looking down and leaning back against the ladder. The pause in the conversation gave her the moment to realize how close he was standing to her. He was holding to the ladder with one of his hands and leaning into it, pitching him forward slightly. She barely managed to get her blush to stay down.

"Why would she block you out?" he asked confusion written on his face.

"She's up to no good and doesn't want me knowing." She explains with a sigh.

"Is that what Aslan talked to you about?"

"Yes." Their conversation ended there as Caspian's name was called from somewhere on deck. She took the opportunity to escape and locate Ebony. It didn't take her very long to find the other girl on the ship. Ebony was in her room reading. They exchanged a small greeting before Drisana sat down on the opposite end of the bed and began to draw. The first thing to pop into her head was the image of Caspian standing on deck, observing the crew. Soon she was immersed in the process of drawing his portrait. First she focused on just the outline of his face before moving to work on the finer details. Each curve; each contour of his face was carefully sketched to get them just right. By the time she finished she noticed that Ebony was watching her.

"Can I see?" She asked hesitantly. Dris complied and passed the journal over to ebony. The smile that graced her friends' lips told her it was a job well done. "Oh Dris, this is wonderful." Ebony gushed, glancing up at her before looking back at the drawing. She didn't stop Ebony as she began leafing through the rest of the journal, admiring all the pictures.

"Dinner girls!" A voice called from the hall after two short knocks.

"We'll be out in a moment." Ebony responded. Both girls exited the room and joined the rest of the crew on deck fro supper. It wasn't anything family which was to be expected. A fire had been lit at the center of the deck for the crew to sit around. Caspian had already been served and was sitting beside Drinian. Once the girls received their food they joined the boys by the fire. For a while the crew was silent at they ate. It didn't last though. The moment one crew members began tapping on his seat more joined in. Soon enough the crew was singing and dancing around the fire. Drisana and Caspian stayed where they were, enjoying the view from their seats. Ebony however had joined the men in the dancing and looked like she was having the time of her life. She was singing along with the crew at the top of her lungs as danced. Dris and Caspian were smiling and laughing at their friends as they bounced around. Eventually Ebony grabbed Drisana by the wrists and pulled her off of her seat and into the dance. Not soon after the men got brave enough and pulled Caspian into the dance as well.

They wouldn't know this until the end of the voyage but it would be the best night on the journey because things were only going to go downhill from there; starting with the next morning.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sea Sick

Chapter 6 – Sea Sick

The next morning was horrible for Drisana. Her head was pounding and her body was over heated. The previous night's dinner was threatening to exit her stomach as she stumbled up onto the upper deck of the ship. She just needed some fresh air to clear her head. The cool night air felt amazing on her her heated skin but it did nothing to clear the fogginess and pain in her head. Hardly any of the crew was awake to witness the fact that she was about to empty the contents of her stomach over the edge of the ship. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she finally stopped retching enough to notice that someone was holding her hair back and rubbing circles into her back hoping to calm her down.

"You alright Dris?" The voice that reached her ears belonged to Caspian. In response she put a shaky thumbs' up as another wave of dry heaves racked her body.

"This sucks." She grasped, finally stopping.

"I know. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" He offered his voice heavily laced with concern.

"Could you braid my hair out of my face?" She asked standing straight enough so she wasn't leaning over the railing. He said nothing as he got to work on braiding her long hair. By the time he finished her eyes were half closed and clouded over with exhaustion. "Thank..." That was all she managed to get out before her strength left and she pitched forward. She would have fallen over the railing had Caspian not grabbed her and as she fell back into his chest he realized that she had passed out.

For three days straight Drisana floated between being awake and in a fevered sleep. Ebony stayed by her side, tending to the bed ridden guardian, while Caspian was off performing his duties as the King. He visited when he could but he could never stay too long. They were both worried about her. As she slept she kept moaning and thrashing about. No matter what they tried they couldn't get her to break her fever.

* * Dream * *  
>There was fog all around her. She could hardly see three feet in front of her as she walked towards an unknown destination.<p>

"Hello?" She yelled, hoping to hear a response but she was met with utter silence. "Is anybody there? Can anyone hear me?" She was scared. Not knowing where she was or what was out there scared her to death. The fear of the unknown was her 2nd fear.

Laughter echoed around her. It wasn't the kind of joyful laughter. No, it was an evil laughter that sent shivers down her spine. She recognized that laugh. 'Kasmira.' The fog lifted and there, not 15ft in front of her was her sister clad in her black and gold armor. Her normal green eyes were now pitch black, a sign that her dark magic had consumed her.

"Kas? What is going on? Where are we?" Dris asked, not daring to move forward.

"You're so naive. All these years you've been the favored one. But no longer. I should have been the Guardian of Peace. Not you. Now I take my revenge." Kasmira sneered at her. "So I ask you this dear sister. How do you plan to stop me when your essence has been tainted?"

"What?" Drisana was confused for only a brief moment before she realize what was about to happen. It was too late. Kasmira was standing inches away from her, an evil look in her eyes. Kasmira's hand shot up and gripped her sister's chin in an vice like grip. Dris knew what her sister was about to do and she attempted to pull away but the grip on her chin tightened and she quit struggling as nails dug into the skin of her face. The next thing she knew Kasmira's lips were on hers transferring the magic. When the other guardian was finished she pulled back and let her victim fall the ground in pain. Dris barely registered the fact that Kasmira was chanting some sort of spell as she clawed at her chest in agony.  
>"Constupro ut quod eat reus volo. Infirmare ut quod eat reus volo. Infirmare ut quod redimio nos pro infintio." Drisana didn't recognize the language that Kasmira was speaking but whatever it was it was doing its job. She let out a cry of pain, feeling as though something was squeezing her heart.<p>

* * Reality * *

Back on the ship her cry of pain caused Ebony to jolt awake to see the Guardian clutching at her chest. No. Not clutching. Clawing. As quickly as she could she opened the door and called out for Caspian, not knowing what else to do. She then went to the bedside and pulled the girls hands away from her chest. It was no use. Nails scratched at the skin on her wrists, drawing blood. She let go with a hiss. Moments later Caspian came thundering into the room and upon seeing the situation he cursed loudly. He ran to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. The first thing he did was snatch her hands away from her chest, pinning them above her head. Next he used his other hand to gently smack her face.

"Dris, wake up! Come on girl, open your eyes!" He coaxed but got nothing but another heart wrenching scream in response.

* * Dream * *  
>The pain was too much. She felt as though she were being suffocated, like something was forcing her heart to stop beating.<p>

"Dris, wake up! Come on girl, open your eyes!" It was a faint whisper but she heard it and it was enough for her to remember that she was dreaming. She tried to call out to him but whatever had its grip on her heat tightened its grip causing another scream to tear from her throat. Once she had caught her breath enough she whimpered, praying that he heard her.

"Cas? Please...please make it stop...make it stop."

"Your king cannot help you here. You're all alone!" Las Mora yelled at her and vanished. She began to panic, not knowing how to end this horrible nightmare.

* * Reality * *

"Cas? Please...please make it stop...make it stop." She whimpered suddenly going still. Her whimpering continued and he tried anything he could think of to wake her.

Suddenly he was pushed aside and Ebony did something she had never done in her life. She slapped her friend across the face. Hard. Ebony bad no clue what had come over her and she felt horrible but her idea had worked. The next thing they knew the Guardian was jolting up into a sitting position with a loud scream. Her eyes flitted between Ebony and Caspian before focusing on Caspian. Then came the panic attack. Oxygen left her lungs and she began to hyperventilate. Her body was shaking as Caspian pulled her towards him.

"Shh...it's okay...you're safe...you're okay." He comforted. His one hand cradled her head against his shoulder while the other rubbed her back to try and calm her down. He barely noticed Ebony motion that she was leaving him to take care of the Guardian. "Hey look at me." He instructed, pushing her away enough so she could look him in the eyes. "Look at me baby girl." He cupped her face in both of his hands forcing her to look up at him. "Breath. In...out...in...out..." She copied his actions and soon her breathing was back to normal. "Good?"

"Better." She breathed, leaning forward again to rest her head on his shoulder."Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course. Do you want to talk about it? He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"No." She replied without hesitation. "It wasn't real." She lied, knowing for a fact that every bit of that nightmare had occurred. Her sister had tainted her essence. She could feel the dark magic coursing through her veins, making her feel off balance.

"Do you want to go up on deck?" He asked pulling away to see her face. She simply nodded in response. He stood and helped her to her feet.

Out on deck she sighed in relief with having the fresh air around her. She ignored the looks the crew gave her when she emerged from the lower deck. Instead she went straight to her spot at the front of the ship. She just needed to see the horizon. Caspian followed her up but stayed in the ladder due to the lack of room.

"It's so beautiful." She commented as she gazed out at the horizon.

"Yea. It is." Caspian affirmed, only he wasn't looking out at the horizon.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." He answered. "I...Ebony and I were worried about you. Neither of us knew what to do."

"Sea Sickness is not a fun experience." She tells him, looking back at him.

"Didn't look like it. I'm glad you're feeling better though."

"Me too."

"Caspian!" From across the deck the captain had a very stern look on his face. That was when Dris noticed that Caspian was only wearing his sleeping clothes. She pushed back the feelings that bubbled up in her chest as she looked at him. With the long hair and short cropped facial hair it didn't help that the ties on his tunic were undone, revealing his muscled chest. She looked up at him to find that she had been caught in the act of admiring. Her cheeks flooded with color and she looked away from his scrutinizing gaze

"Duty calls. I will check on you later." He told her after a moment.

"Alright." She replied, looking down at her hands. That's when she saw it. There on the inside of her left wrist was a new black guardians mark. What it meant she didn't know, but seeing it sent shivers down her spine. 'This can't be good.'


	8. Chapter 7 - Hospitality of Galma

Chapter 7 – Hospitality of Galma

Things had finally calmed down and the sea sickness had passed. The morning was perfect for Drisana. Not too hot, not too cold. The sun was shining and she had a good feeling about the day. It was around midday when the island of Galma was spotted. With the news that they would be landing soon the crew was energized. Just the thought of being able to put her feet on solid ground pleased Drisana. After being cooped up in the confines of the ship for a while she was ready to be able to walk more than the length of the ship.

Upon finally reaching the shore she heaved a loud sigh of relief. Behind her Caspian chuckled at her knowing exactly how she felt.

"Welcome My King! TO Galma!" a male voice reached their ears and that was when she realized that the town had gathered to welcome them. Approaching them was a group of what she guessed was nobles. They were dressed nicer and had that aura that screamed pompous. The first was a man with graying brown hair. He was shorter than Caspian but the height difference didn't make the portly man any less intimidated. The man was leading a woman, whom Drisana assumed was his wife. She had beautiful long black hair and she was taller than her husband. Behind them was a girl around the age of 17. She like her mother had long black hair but resembled her father. "I am Duke of Galma. This is my wife Elinor and my daughter Gabriella."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'd like to introduce my hand maiden Ana and my close friend and advisor Lady Ebony." Caspian spoke, gesturing to each of them when he introduced them. Drisana curtsied like she was supposed to but she couldn't help the hard glare that she trained on the back of his head. He hadn't introduced her for who she really was and that hurt. Was he ashamed her of her? She looked over at Ebony, who caught her stare and gave her an apologetic look.

"Come, come we will find all of you some rooms to stay in. "The man said turning and leading them group away. They were led into a palace where each and every person got their own room except for Drisana. She was given her own room but it was more like a broom closet that was connected to Caspian's room. By this point she was beyond pissed. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with the treatment she was receiving but Caspian had not given her the choice.

They were all left alone for a few hours before dinner. There she had to serve both Caspian and Ebony. Ebony had been generous and reasonable with her requests but Caspian had decided to end the night as a drunken mess. It got to the point where she had to help support him all the way back to his room. Normally she would have helped him undress and get into his slothes that he would sleep in but that night she was too upset to do a damn thing for him. So instead she basically shoved him onto the bed and left. Too angry to go to sleep that night she went for a walk around the town. She had no clue what had gotten into him but she was frustrated with him. Never before had he treated the way he had been. Sadly it reminded her of his uncle. But like a good 'servant' she wouldn't say anything, not until they were back on the ship.

She was s oengrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was about to round a corner. By the time she looked up it was to late and she ran into a very firm chest. It broke her balance and she teetered backwards. She never fell though as strong hands shot out to steady her by her wrists.

"Sorry." She gushed, once she had gained her bearings. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright." The man replied with an amused smile. "were you going anywhere in particular?"

"No walking of some anger is all." She told him, taking a step away, realizing he had his hands on her wrists still.

"Anything I can help you with? The man asked.

"I doubt it." She snorted.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure. She responded hesitantly but followed the man as he began moving down the corridor.

"I saw you at the feast. Serving the King. Is that was has you upset?"

"Yes. Cas…The King doesn't usually act that way. Nor am I really his hand maiden."She explained.

"You're not?" He looked at her wide eyed and she wished she had just kept her mouth shut.

"I used to be, before he was King. When he took the crown things changed. I'm Narnian and I was a slave to the Telmarines." She lied smoothly. 'Smooth sister.' Kasmira whispered in the back of her mind. She didn't respond.

"Ah, I see. So he accidently introduced you as his handmaiden?" The man asked. "Or maybe he did it to protect you, not knowing what my people would do?" That got her thinking. She hadn't thought about it that way and she realized how stupid she had been. He was protecting her from being taken advantage of with her gifts.

"Why did I not see that before?" She breathed.

"Sometimes when someone does something that offends us we don't think about why they may have done that. Completely human." He told her and she had to smile.

"I guess I was wrong about you. You have helped me. Thank you." She smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"I should be getting back to my family." The man said, giving her a half bow and giving the top of her hand a kiss. "It was a pleasure talking with you." Before she could respond he was gone and she stood there semi-dumbstruck that a complete stranger had just figured out her problem. She shook her head breaking her daze before heading to her broom closet to sleep.

~ ~ ~ The Next Morning ~ ~ ~

The next morning brought chaos. The people had decided over night that they were going to host a jousting tournament in honor of the King. Caspian of course immediately wanted to participate and that meant that she had to polish and put together his armor for him. The prize for winning; the champion would escort the Duke's daughter to the feast that night. She was still a little frazzled by the previous night and with the way he was acting and his irresponsible drinking but the majority of her frustration was gone. At least until she realized that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and it was going to be one of those days.

"Morning Caspian." She greeted and all she got was a grunt from him. She rolled her eyes realzing that he must have been a little hung over and she couldn't help but think he deserved it.

"You don't happen to have a remedy for this do you?" He asked sitting at the table where his breakfast had been laid out.

"No. I don't have any of my herbs." She told him. "Eat. It'll help." She instructed pulling his armor out and beginning to put it together and polish it. That was all he said to her that morning and that afternoon when he was getting ready in the tent his mood didn't seem to improve. She like all the other servants stood on the sidelines watching her 'master' doing what he did best. Winning. He won the tournament that afternoon and won the opportunity to take the Duke's daughter to the feast. Her heart clenched at the thought. She would be serving both of them tonight and possibly Ebony. Back in the tent Ebony joined her friends and decided to play the role of a concerned advisor, knowing that what he was up to was hurting Drisana.

"What are you doing Caspian?" Ebony asked him.

"Getting ready to go to the feast." He replied in a condescending tone.

"I gathered that. I'm asking what are you doing here in Galma? With the Duke's daughter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you jealous?" He gave her an amused look. "I thought we'd gone through this."

"No I am not jealous but that doesn't mean I'm not a concerned friend." Ebony snapped at him.

"I'm escorting her to the feast. That's all." Caspian told her, ignoring that she had just snapped at him. "We are on a mission but it would be rude to just bail after what they have put on for us." Ebony looked like she wanted to snap at him but Drisana gave her a look that said just let it go. Ebony gave her a weird look but complied and said nothing more. Instead she helped the guardian in disguise remove the armor from the King.

That night Drisana was forced to watch the King flirt with Gabriella and every moment of it was awful. But the worst was that when they were supposed to leave Caspian extended the trip for an extra day to court the girl. On that third day she thought her heart would break. She had to be there for every moment that Caspian was with the girl and it was killing her to see it. That night she finally had to talk to Ebony about it.

"I don't understand Ebony. Everything was fine but the moment he introduced me as his hand maiden I lost my cool. Why did he do that? Is he ashamed of who I am?" Drisana gushed before groaning and digging the heels of her hands into her eye sockets.

"Sound like there's emotion involved here." Ebony commented.

"Huh?"

"Do you love him? As more than you charge?" Ebony interrupted.

"I…I…I think…" Drisana had to let out a huge sigh. She knew the answer to that question very well. She had known from before she had left him at the beginning of his rule. "Yes. I love him. You cannot say anything to him though…please" She pleaded. 'He's my only chance to break this curse.' She added in her head.

"It isn't for me to tell, so I won't." Ebony smiled at her. "I'm glad he has someone like you."

"Why do you say that?" Dris asked but she never got a reply as Caspian burst in without even knocking.

"We are leaving tonight. I can't do this anymore."He breathed, plopping down next to Dris on her bed.

"Can't do what your Majesty?" Dris inquired.

"The fake persona I am having to uphold." He snapped, but instantly regretted it seeing the hurt on her face.

"I'll pack my stuff and gather the crew on the ship. I suggest you do the same then." She quipped, standing and grabbing the bag that had all of her belongings that she had brought off of the ship. With her back turned she missed the disappointed head shake that Ebony gave the Kin as the two of them left.

Chapter 8 – Goodbye Galma

When they got back on the ship Drisana went straight to be, avoiding the crew and Caspian as much as she could. Her dreams that night were filled with nightmares and she woke the next morning with less than five hours of sleep. She was up before the rest of the crew so she grabbed her sketch book and took up her spot above the entrance to Caspian's study. From there she watched the sunrise as she began to design a dress. Where the idea came from she hadn't a clue but by the time she finished it was a beautiful wedding gown. It made her thinking about the possibility of getting married and who would she marry. Caspian? She scowled at the thought of the King. She was still pissed off at him.

"Drisana?" She looked down and there he stood. The rest of the crew was now up and the sunrise was over. He was wearing a maroon tunic with the ties open in the front.

"What?" She asked in a clipped tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Will you duel with me?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting to kick his royal ass. That would maker feel better right? Oh no. They spent twenty minutes running around the deck, lunging and attacking each other and even the crew could tell that this duel was not a friendly fight. They were both mad at each other and now they were taking it out on each other. Drisana wondered why he was mad at her. She hadn't done anything that she could think of. Ebony was with Drinian on the upper part of the deck and they both had concerned looks on their faces.

Drisana had been so focused on trying to beat him that she wasn't aware of the rope coil she was about to step in. As she stepped back to meet her defeat Caspian lunged forward seeing this to try and catch her. In the end they both ended up on the ground with her on top of her. The air was pushed from her lungs and she groaned from the pain that shot up her ribs. She was seething and he could feel it.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked in a low voice, raising himself up off of her just enough to look in her eyes. From that position he could see the anger and sadness in them.

"Figure it out for yourself, Caspian." She spat in his face."Now get the hell off of me." She snapped. He didn't hesitate and when he offered her a hand up she smacked it out of the way and stormed off to her room.

"Back to your stations." She heard Caspian call as she slammed the door to her room. The minute the door closed tears were in her eyes and she flopped down on her bed thinking that she hated this.

For the next two weeks Caspian and Drisana didn't speak. She avoided him at all costs by either being in her room with Ebony or in her spot at the front of the ship where she would talk with Reepicheep on she did run into the King she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence and there had been multiple occasions when he cam up to her but said nothing as if he forgot what he had wanted to say. Everytime he would walk away with a defeated and frustrated sigh. But the situation changed one day when he cornered her in his study.

"Dris, we need to talk." He told her.

"Then talk." She snapped.

"I want to apologize. I hate that it took this long for me to figure it out but I know now why you are upset with me." He began as she took her seat at the window. "I realize now that introducing you as I used to upset you. I did it to protect you and it was a split second decision. I am not ashamed of you in anyway but I didn't want them using your gifts to their advantage. And the drinking was not really me." He explained, she looked down at her hands and frowned. This what was she wanted to hear but why did it hurt so much? "I am so sorry Drisana. I never meant to hurt you/"

"I forgive you." She said standing up and he pulled her into a bear hug. "Just don't do it again. I don't know if my heart can take it." She whispered in his ear and he hugged her tighter. She felt safe and warm in his arms. It was perfect and everything from the past three weeks ebbed away.

They spent the rest of the day locked in the study, reading to each other like they used to. He was leaning against the wall and she sat between his legs, leaning back into his chest as they read like when he was younger and not a King busy with his duties. Eventually Ebony joined them and she smiled at them holding her tongue and not giving away Drisana's secret. When dinner came around Ebony went and got them food before joining the crew with their singing and dancing. That night Drisana fell asleep listening to his voice as he read and instead of carrying her to her room he let her sleep there in his arms, following her into the void of dreams soon after.


	9. Chapter 8 - Goodbye Galma

Chapter 8 – Goodbye Galma

When they got back on the ship Drisana went straight to be, avoiding the crew and Caspian as much as she could. Her dreams that night were filled with nightmares and she woke the next morning with less than five hours of sleep. She was up before the rest of the crew so she grabbed her sketch book and took up her spot above the entrance to Caspian's study. From there she watched the sunrise as she began to design a dress. Where the idea came from she hadn't a clue but by the time she finished it was a beautiful wedding gown. It made her thinking about the possibility of getting married and who would she marry. Caspian? She scowled at the thought of the King. She was still pissed off at him.

"Drisana?" She looked down and there he stood. The rest of the crew was now up and the sunrise was over. He was wearing a maroon tunic with the ties open in the front.

"What?" She asked in a clipped tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Will you duel with me?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting to kick his royal ass. That would maker feel better right? Oh no. They spent twenty minutes running around the deck, lunging and attacking each other and even the crew could tell that this duel was not a friendly fight. They were both mad at each other and now they were taking it out on each other. Drisana wondered why he was mad at her. She hadn't done anything that she could think of. Ebony was with Drinian on the upper part of the deck and they both had concerned looks on their faces.

Drisana had been so focused on trying to beat him that she wasn't aware of the rope coil she was about to step in. As she stepped back to meet her defeat Caspian lunged forward seeing this to try and catch her. In the end they both ended up on the ground with her on top of her. The air was pushed from her lungs and she groaned from the pain that shot up her ribs. She was seething and he could feel it.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked in a low voice, raising himself up off of her just enough to look in her eyes. From that position he could see the anger and sadness in them.

"Figure it out for yourself, Caspian." She spat in his face."Now get the hell off of me." She snapped. He didn't hesitate and when he offered her a hand up she smacked it out of the way and stormed off to her room.

"Back to your stations." She heard Caspian call as she slammed the door to her room. The minute the door closed tears were in her eyes and she flopped down on her bed thinking that she hated this.

For the next two weeks Caspian and Drisana didn't speak. She avoided him at all costs by either being in her room with Ebony or in her spot at the front of the ship where she would talk with Reepicheep on she did run into the King she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence and there had been multiple occasions when he cam up to her but said nothing as if he forgot what he had wanted to say. Everytime he would walk away with a defeated and frustrated sigh. But the situation changed one day when he cornered her in his study.

"Dris, we need to talk." He told her.

"Then talk." She snapped.

"I want to apologize. I hate that it took this long for me to figure it out but I know now why you are upset with me." He began as she took her seat at the window. "I realize now that introducing you as I used to upset you. I did it to protect you and it was a split second decision. I am not ashamed of you in anyway but I didn't want them using your gifts to their advantage. And the drinking was not really me." He explained, she looked down at her hands and frowned. This what was she wanted to hear but why did it hurt so much? "I am so sorry Drisana. I never meant to hurt you/"

"I forgive you." She said standing up and he pulled her into a bear hug. "Just don't do it again. I don't know if my heart can take it." She whispered in his ear and he hugged her tighter. She felt safe and warm in his arms. It was perfect and everything from the past three weeks ebbed away.

They spent the rest of the day locked in the study, reading to each other like they used to. He was leaning against the wall and she sat between his legs, leaning back into his chest as they read like when he was younger and not a King busy with his duties. Eventually Ebony joined them and she smiled at them holding her tongue and not giving away Drisana's secret. When dinner came around Ebony went and got them food before joining the crew with their singing and dancing. That night Drisana fell asleep listening to his voice as he read and instead of carrying her to her room he let her sleep there in his arms, following her into the void of dreams soon after.


	10. Chapter 9 - Surprise Visit

Chapter 9 - Surprise Visit

Day 215

The next morning was clear with the sun shining and no clouds. Dris had managed to sleep soundly without nightmares. The reasoning behind that was the fact that she had been asleep in Caspian's arms all night. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the study and then she realized that sometime in the night she and Caspian had managed to fully lie out on the window seat. He had his arm around her waist and she could feel the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Caspian?" She nudged him gently with her foot, hoping wake him up. It took a couple of tries before he finally stirred awake. "Caspian? You awake."

"Mmm." He hummed, burrowing his face in between her shoulder blades. There were a few moments of delay before he sat up right, successfully pushing her off of the window seat and onto the floor.

"Ow." She said slowly as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"I am so sorry. I fell asleep last night on accident." He explained. She waved off his apology as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it. I slept really well and I'm going to blame you for that."

"Blame me for that? How am I to blame for something when it was a good thing in the first place?" He inquired, inclining his head at her.

"Whatever. I just woke up." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at her. A little while later they sat in his study eating breakfast and talking about stuff that she had missed while she was asleep. Which wasn't much. Upon finishing their breakfast they went up on deck only to find Ebony and Reepicheep finishing up a duel. It ended in a draw.

"Nicely done my friend." Drisana clapped her friend on the shoulder as she joined her friends.

"Thank you." Ebony responded.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" The lookout called. Without a though Drisana ran to the edge of the ship, ready to jump into the water but a hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Get towels for them." Cas instructed as he pulled him over shirt over his head. He dove into the water and she ran below to collect the towels that he had asked for. When she came back on deck she was surprised by the faces of the castaways.

"That was thrilling." The girl beside Caspian spoke.

"What was thrilling?" Drisana asked, looking up and a wide grin spread across her face. "Lucy!" She ran forward and embraced the girl.

"Dris! It's so good to see you!" Lucy exclaimed as she met the Guardian halfway.

"It is good to see you too sweetheart. I missed you!" Dris, told her as she pulled away. Lucy had grown up so much in the past three years that the Pevensie's had been gone. She looked much more mature and like her older sister she was beautiful.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian laughed.

"Caspian!" By the edge of the ship Edmund had just joined them on deck, looking like a drowned animal.

"Edmund." Caspian greeted, going over and wrapping a towel around the young man's shoulders.

"It's good to see you." Edmund tells Caspian as they joined the girls.

"Hello Edmund." Drisana greeted with a warm smile.

"Did you call for us?" Lucy inquires.

"No. Not this time." Caspian replies.

"Well whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund gushes in excitement.

"Get that thing off me!" a boy yelled from the deck, kicking Reepicheep off of him.  
>"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed, as the mouse righted himself and straightened his leather strap.<p>

"Oh! Your majesties!" Reepicheep turned to them and bowed in respect.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. But first what to do with this…this hysterical interloper." Reep said, gesturing to the boy.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" The boy stood and pointed at the Narnian as he yelled in fright.

"No! I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sire!" Reepicheep replied. All the color drained from the blonde boys face.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? I talked!" The boy exclaimed looking around at the crew.

"He always talks." One of the crew commented causing everyone to chuckle.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up's the trick." Caspian added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The moment there isn't anything to be said you highness I promise you I will not say it." Reepicheep defended playfully.

"Well I don't know what king of prank this is but I want to wake up right now!" The boy yelled.

"Perhaps we can throw him back?" Reepicheep suggested. Looking over at Edmund Drisana noticed the look on his face and nearly laughed. He looked as though he was actually contemplating the idea

"Edmund!" Lucy had noticed as well and elbowed her brother in the ribs gently.

"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I!" The boy yelled, pointing at the ground.

"You're on the Dawn Treader! The finest ship in Narnia's Navy!" a minotaur called Tavros answered and the boys eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out from shock. "Was it something I said?"

Tavros asked. The crew laughed as Caspian approached.

"See to him will you?" Caspian asked. Tavros nodded as Caspian went to the stairs and faced the crew. "Men! Behold our castaways! Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia." Everyone on deck with the exception of Caspian and Drisana kneeled before them in respect before the Captain called them back to work.

"Come on. Let's get you kids some dry clothes." Drisana said as she led Lucy away from the crew. Lucy and Drisana ran into Ebony when they reached her room. Introductions were made and while Lucy changed, Dris and Ebony stepped out of the room to give her privacy. Once Lucy was finished they met up with the boys in Caspian's study.

"Aslan." Lucy said fondly as she entered the study and saw the golden carving on the wall. "Look…Susan's bow and arrows."

"Lucy." Caspian spoke, getter her attention as he opened up a small chest holding her cordial and dagger.

"I'll be on deck. You can properly introduce me when you guys have caught up." Ebony smiled at Drisana before leaving the room. Drisana knew that she was uncomfortable. New people that she and Caspian were like family to easily made Ebony feel left out. That would change. There would be no denying that Lucy and Ebony would be friends. Their personalities were nearly identical.

"No, No it's yours. Peter gave it to you." She heard Edmund say in a protesting tone. She looked over to see that Caspian was offering Peter's sword to Edmund. It brought a smile to her face as she remembered the day that they had moved all the gifts of the Kings and Queens to the ship. Caspian had insisted that they be in his study and be displayed where he could actually see them. The Pevensie's had become part of Caspian's family and he had missed them dearly after they had left.

"I did save this for you though." Caspian told Edmund, tossing his torch. Edmund caught it and gave it a weird look before flicking the switch on the side of it, shining the light in his face by accident.

"Since you left the giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calormen armies in the Great Desert. Caspian told Edmund and Lucy as he pointed at a map. "There is peace throughout Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund looked at the King shocked.

"In just three years."  
>"I bet that it music to your ears Dris." Lucy said, nudging her with her elbow.<p>

"Oh yes and I did nothing to help." Drisana said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yes you did!" Caspian exclaimed, startling the three of them. "Had you not taken that arrow for me everything would have fallen apart."

"You took an arrow for him?" Edmund and Lucy asked simultaneously. Color rushed to her cheeks from the sudden attention and she scratched the back of her head feeling awkward.

"As his friend and the Guardian of Peace it was my duty to make sure that that arrow did not make it to its true mark." Drisana explained, calmly despite her racing heart.

"Any problems from your sister?" Lucy asked, changing the subject. Drisana gave her a grateful look, glad that she didn't have to explain the real reason she had taken that arrow for him.

"A little yes. But that's what you two are here for I believe. Whatever she is up to isn't good. Especially since she marked me." Dris told them rolling up her sleeve to show the three the mark that had been inked into her skin.

"She tainted you?" Edmunds eyes widened at the mark that had grown since last she saw it. Seeing that the mark had grown worried her, but it gave her more understanding as to what it was.

"Yes and I am worried about it because it is growing." She explained. Caspian looked over at her and took her arm in his hands gently. Warmth spread up her arm from where he was touching her and she reveled in the feel of it.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Caspian asked looking up at her.

"Sadly no. It has dulled my powers. My magic no longer works. I am as normal as you guys are now, apart from the bond she and I share. I am not sure what the effect is on my shape shifting yet." Dris told him, rolling her sleeve back down. She felt exposed and weak under their sympathetic stares. This was the first time in six years that she had felt truly hopeless. There wasn't a damn thing that she could do to change or stop what was happening to her and she was scared beyond belief as to what that meant. Her chest was tightening and suddenly she couldn't breathe. "Excuse me." She breathed, rushing out of the room. She needed fresh air now. Her breaths were coming in short staggered, pained puffs. Her eyes were fogging over as she burst out onto the deck. A few of the crew gave her a weird look as she raced for the railing. She was gasping for air and when she breathed out it sounded as if she were holding back a scream.

'Accept it. Your body will be mine soon, dear sister. You will have no control.' Her sister's voice echoed in the back of her mind and she bit back a scream. Hands on her upper arms startled her. Before she could really register what was happening she was being turned around and wrapped up into the arms of the King.

"Caspian? What is happening to me?" She whispered to him as she clutched at his chest. "I am so scared."

"I know. We'll be here for you Drisana. I'm here and I'm not leaving you." He whispered into her hair. His voice was all she needed to start calming down. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He repeated and she had to smile a little. Her breathing slowed back to normal and she looked up at him.

"I know and I don't want you to go anywhere." She whispered, resting her head on his nose, not quite tall enough to reach his forehead. Her panic had passed and she was in a daze.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He repeated yet again. She looked up at him again and got lost in the depths of his chocolate brown eyes. Then she did something she thought that she would never do. She stood up on her tip toes and closed the gap between them. His lips were so soft against hers. The moment she had completed the action though she pulled away. His arms were still around her as she pulled her head back from his.

"I…uh…" She couldn't find any words to describe what she had just done, luckily she didn't have to.

"Drisana!" Ebony called out just as Drinian called out for Caspian. They jumped apart and she said nothing as they went their separate ways.

"Say nothing woman." She scowled as her cheeks burned. Ebony had a huge grin on her face and looked as though she was going to squeal with delight. She on the other hand felt as though she was going to puke from the amount of adrenaline running through her veins.


	11. Chapter 10 - Slave Traders

Chapter 10 – Slave Traders

Day 217 – 219

She avoided him yet again for the next day. She was embarrassed that she had let her feelings control her actions. She had been so good at hiding them but something had clicked in her mind. She spent her time that day distracting herself with Ebony and Lucy, talking about life and catching up with the Queen she hadn't seen in three years. Caspian seemed to be doing the same thing as her catching up with Edmund and on the second day after their kiss the two boys decided to duel on the deck.

"You've grown stronger my friend." Caspian said, clapping Edmund on the shoulder.

"Seems I have." Edmund replied as Drinian ordered the crew to get back to work. The girls were over at the edge of the ship where they had been watching the duel. Edmund joined them and Drisana handed him the apple she had in her hand.

"Edmund, this is Lady Ebony. Ebony this is Edmund." She introduced the nobles and had to smile at the grin that spread across Edmund's face.

"Ed… do you think that if we keep sailing towards the end of the world we will just…tip off the edge?" Lucy asked looking out at the sea.

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there." Her brother responded. From where Dris was standing she could see that Eustace had finally decided to emerge from the lower decks.

"And he's alive!" Dris announced loudly, catching the boys attention who simply glowered at her. "How did you sleep Eustace?" She asked him as he joined their ever growing group.

"Fine. I see you two are still talking nonsense." The boy responded in an annoyed tone. He looked uncomfortable being on the ship, in a foreign world.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's like I have an iron constitution." The boy replied bitterly.

"As effervescent as ever I see. Find you sea legs?" Reepicheep asked the boy as he appeared on the railing beside Drisana.

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Eustace said and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I don't think he has an acute anything." Reepicheep whispered to her as she addressed the boy.

"Do you always listen to what your mother tells you young one?" She asked the boy who in turn glared at her again.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilization I am contacting the British Consol, having you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace exclaimed.

"Kidnapping is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life." Caspian jumped into the conversation then, an amused smile playing on his lips. He was standing so close to her and she had a hard time resisting the urge to lean into him. Instead she opted for leaning against the railing.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace yelled, getting flustered.

"Did I?" Caspian asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"And I will say in the most unhygienic quarters, it's like a zoo down there." Eustace declared pointing at the lower deck.

"He's quite the complainer." Reepicheep pointed out.

"He's just warming up." Edmund groaned.

"LAND HO!" the lookout yelled interrupting the conversation. Edmund immediately ran up to the upper deck where Drinian was standing but Caspian lagged behind momentarily. He looked over at her with a warm smile on her face and before he joined the others he gave her upper arm a gentle squeeze. Warmth spread through her like wildfire and she couldn't help but return the warm smile he had offered her. All it took was that smile gesture for her to know that everything was okay between them. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and she snapped her head in the direction of the other two girls who were giggling uncontrollably.

"That was adorable." Lucy gushed, causing Drisana's blush to deepen.

"Man the long boats! Furl the sail and prepare to drop anchor!" Tavros ordered around dusk. The sky was a beautiful canvas splashed with purples, pinks and oranges as the sun continued to set.

Once the longboats were ready some of the crew joined the royals to explore the island. It was a city that she had visited only once before. The sight of it worried her. The once vibrant city was now dull and looked lifeless. The fact that no Narnian flags were flying also worried her.

"Listen. Where is everyone?" Lucy asked, once her feet were on solid ground. The young queen was right, not a sound could be heard from the city.

"Come on jelly legs." Reepicheep put his paw out for Eustace who waved it off.

"I'm capable of doing it myself." Eustace snapped before falling face first into the steps. Drisana laughed but went to the boys' aid. She grabbed him under his arms and listed him to his feet.

"Careful kid." She told him, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not a kid." He protested, flattening his hair.

"Compared to me you are." She retorted.

"And you're certain he's related to you by blood?" Caspian asked the siblings.

"Caspian!" She exclaimed, giving the King a stern look. He shrugged his shoulders and continued onwards. "Don't listen to them." She told the boy before going to join Caspian at the front. Suddenly, somewhere in the city church bells tolled and birds flew from the tower. "That isn't eerie at all." She mumbled to herself, earning a wide eyed look from Eustace who had followed her to the front.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on, if we don't come back by dawn, send a party." Caspian instructed the mouse as he held his crossbow at the ready. She too had her weapon but had not drawn it yet. She was ready to protect the King at all costs. The city was deserted. It looked as though no one had lived in the city for years but she knew that wasn't the case. She could sense that there were people all around them, hiding. Eustace had fallen behind, seeming to be completely transfixed with the city.

"Yeah, looks like nobody is in! Do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked, running up to the group as they approached something that looked like the church.

"Do you want to come here and guard…something?" Edmund asked, not knowing what else to do to help his cousin.

"Ah! Yes! Good idea cousin. Very…uh…logical!" Eustace exclaimed, closing the distance between him and the group. He stood by the door and looked out at the courtyard they were about to leave.

"Here." Dris said, handing him a dagger from her boot. "Be careful with it." She added as he cautiously too it from her.

"Don't worry, I've got it, I've got it." Eustace told her as they walked into the church. The space around them was relatively empty apart from the statues lignin either side by the walls and the weird stone pedestal at the center of the room.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" Eustace called from the entrance, his voice echoing through the hall.

"The group ignored him as they reached the podium. There was an open book sitting on it with what seemed to be a listed inscribed into the pages. There were names and numbers and some of them were crossed out. Drisana's blood ran cold and the hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood on end realizing they had just walked into a Slave Traders den.

"Who are all of these people?" Lucy asked, flipping the page.

"Why have they been crossed out?"

"Looks like some kind of fee."

"Slave traders." Caspian's voice startled her as he popped up behind her, looking over her shoulder. His hand was on her hip and his proximity was making her brain fog up but the heat radiating off of him was comforting her nerves.

"We should go." She spoke, her voice just above a whisper. None of them moved a muscle for a moment before the bells above them began to ring. Men were sliding down the ropes yelling. Drisana drew her twin blades and twirled them as she stood next to her King. They spread out to fight them off. This wouldn't end well, she knew that but she fought anyways despite the fact that they were outnumbered fifteen against the four of them.

"Look out!" Caspian yelled and she ducked on instinct feeling the presence that had snuck up behind her. Caspian instantly had an arrow flying into the target behind her and it struck the man in the chest just as a loud scream echoed through the hall. All movement stopped and turned towards the entrance where the door was shut and a man was holding Eustace in front of him with her dagger at the boy's throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons." The man had a vicious grin on his face, knowing that he had just beat them and scored the perfect prizes for the market.

"Like a girl!?" Eustace cried, only to have his hair reefed on.

"Now!" The man yelled, impatient. Dris was the first to drop her weapons. Lucy and Caspian followed suit and then the other men jumped on them.

"Put them in irons."  
>"Get your hands off of me!" Lucy yelled, struggling to get away from the men.<p>

"Let's take the girls and this rat to the market." The man instructed as she continued to fight and struggle.

"Don't touch me you filthy scum!" Dris screamed as a hand landed on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She whipped around and slammed her forehead into her assailant. She saw stars for a moment but quickly recovered, shaking her head to clear it. When her vision cleared again she saw that the man was holding his nose in his hand as blood gushed between his fingers. It had broke with force. 'Good.' She thought.

"Send those two to the dungeons." The man said pointing at Caspian and Edmund.

"Listen to me you insolent fool! I am your King!" Caspian yelled at the top of his lugs, earning a punch to the face. She momentarily stopped struggling to make sure that he was ok, giving the men the window to finally clap the iron cuffs on her wrists.

"You're going to pay for that!" Edmund snarled.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay…for all of you." A man spoke, coming out of the shadows. With that the men began to drag them away from each other.

"Let me go! Caspian!" She yelled before head butting the man in front of her. It gave her the opportunity to run to Caspian. "Don't let them take me! Caspian! No!" She screamed as she was ripped away from him.

"Dris! No! Get your filthy hands off of her! Dris! I'll find you!" He yelled as he was pulled from her sight.


	12. Chapter 11 - Recovering

Chapter 11 – Recovering

"You filthy bitch! Do as you're told." The pulling her along yelled at her. She was still fighting the men trying to drag her away and they were having none of it.

"Do you know who I am scum?" She snarled. The man just continued to shove her forward.

"Nothing but a body to be used." The man said, grabbing her ass and pulling her against him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, stomping on his foot and head butting him. He reeled back in pain but another goon noticed her causing trouble and moved into action. The last thing she remembered was a fist flying at the side of her head before her lights went out.

She woke up to screams. Her eyes snapped open but she didn't move. She couldn't. She had a chain around her neck and matching shackles around her wrists. The next thing that she noticed was the people being pulled into a long boat and being sent out into the sea. At first, nothing happened but soon a green mist appeared out of nowhere and consumed the boat. As fast as it had appeared it disappeared, taking the people with it.

"Kasmira what have you done?" Drisana whispered to herself, gaining the attention of Lucy who was sitting to her right.

"What? You know what that is?" Lucy asked her curiously.

"I have an inkling." Dris groaned, finally registering that her body hurt everywhere.

"You look awful." Lucy told her and she chuckled slightly.

"I feel awful. My entire body hurts and my head is pounding." Dris replies. "What happened after I was knocked out?"

"After the man punched you he kept beating you until another man told him not to spoil the best prize." Lucy informed her.

"Lovely." She deadpanned. They sat there for a while longer before the men showed up to take them to the market.

"Time to take you wenches to the market." A man said smiling at her evily, roughly pulling Dris to her feet. She cried out as pain shot through her torso, radiating from her ribs. "Learned your lesson have you?"

"Not in the slightest pig." She spit in his face. He didn't move but his eyes closed and a sour look made its way onto his ugly face. You will learn you place bitch! He took a step back and his hand came down in an arch. The back of his hand collided with her cheek and her head snapped to the side. She could taste blood in her mouth and had to resist the urge to spit it in the man's face. They were led to what looked like the main square where a small platform was set up next to a table. Men were gathered around the platform, ready to buy their slaves. Lucy was the first to be sold for 150 gold coins to a fat bald man who looked eager to have such a younger to take advantage of. Dris held back a snarl at the thought. The younger girl was handed off before Drisana was shoved onto the platform. The man standing there caught her by the back of her neck and held her there in place, his meaty fingers digging into the soft flesh.

"This next one is a feisty gem. As you can see she will have to learn to follow the rules." The man holding her announced. Hand immediately shot up and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She could see the lust in their eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. 'I guess this is it then.' She thought to herself, losing hope that they would be rescued. At the end of the bidding she was sold to a stocky man for 400. She was handed off with a plaque around her neck saying sold. Tears were dripping off of her chin. She felt weak and hopeless; there was nothing she could do to stop this. Her powers had been suppressed. At the thought of her magic being suppressed she looked down at her arm. The mark was up to her elbow. It was growing too fast.

"I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all of your hands!" a voice she recognized spoke up from the middle of the crowd. Sure enough the crew stood there hooded and cloaked ready to save their friends. All hell broke loose as soon as the cloaks were thrown off their shoulders. Hope bubbled back up in her chest knowing that they would get out of the city now. She wanted to help but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment due to her restraints. Reepicheep was soon bouncing over to help unlock the shackles, being extra careful with the one on her neck.

"Thank you my fine knight." She thanked the mouse.

"My pleasure. Stay out of trouble." Reep told her before scurrying off to fight off more of the bandits. Having no weapon of her own she did her best to fight them off with her fists. The skirmish ended quickly with the help of the towns people who had plucked up the courage to fight back. She stayed at the back with the members of the crew, not knowing where else to go. On the way down to the docks the crew was joined by a man whose wife had been sacrificed that morning. Once they had reached the docks, one of the missing lords presented a sword to Caspian. 'Caspian.' She thought; glad to see that he was unharmed. She waited for the two men to finish conversing before she made her presence known.

"Caspian!" She yelled over the crowd. Upon hearing her voice the crew spilt so she could get to him. He saw her and met her halfway, grabbing her in a bear hug. She bit back the cry of pain that threatened to ruin their reunion.

"Oh Dris. I am so glad to see you." He told her, pulling back and looking at her. "They hurt you." His face was mixture of anger, concern and she could see that he was beating himself up about the situation.

"Don't worry about it." She said, cupping his face in her hands. "Barely hurts."

"I should have been there." He whispered, putting his hand over hers.

"Let's get back to the ship. We can talk there." She told him, swallowing the knot in her throat in an attempt to keep her emotions in check. He nodded and they joined the others in the long boats. She was so exhausted and she nearly fell asleep as they made their way back to the ship. The minute her feet were back on deck she was enveloped in a tight hug. She cried out and the person instantly let her go.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ebony gushed, realizing her mistake. It took a few moments for Drisana to catch her breath as the pain eased back to a dull throb.

"It's alright. You didn't know." She tells her friend and gives her a forced smile.

"What did they do to you?" Ebony asks, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Nothing more than beat me." She explained as Caspian showed up next to her. His arm snaked around her waist and she was grateful for the support as she leaned into his side.

"I need to go get her cleaned up." Caspian told Ebony who nodded in response. "Make sure no one disturbs us." With that, they walked to his study where he sat her down on the window seat. For a few minutes he ran around the room grabbing various supplies that he needed to clean her wounds. She had carefully removed her shirt leaving her in her tattered pants and breast bindings.

"Let me see your hands." Caspian said, his hands out to start cleaning the cuts and bruises all over her body. Her poor hands were bloodied and bruised from fighting added onto the chaffing that had occurred due to the shackles.

"I'm fine Cas." She told him, even though she stuck her hand out for him anyway.

"No you're not!" he snapped and she jumped slightly at the tone of his voice. "You're bleeding and you've got bruises all over the place. What did they do to you?"

"I was fighting back and they punched me in the face, knocked me out and then Lucy tells me they kept kicking me in the ribs." She explained in a low voice. The more she spoke, the more upset he got. She hated seeing him like this.

"This should have never happened. I should have been there." He paused in his cleaning, looking up at her.

"Caspian. You could not have known what was to happen. None of us did. I'm ok, I'm alive and we're safe, that's all that matters. Do not beat yourself up about something that you can't change." She told him firmly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, resting his head on her knee.

"If you apologize one more time, so help me god I will slap you." She threatened. He chuckled a little at her threat and when he finally raised his head to look her in the eye she couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said getting back to work. About an hour or so later she was slipping into one of his shirts. It was loose on her, hanging past her rear. Unlike her shirts that were form fitting his shirt allowed much more air flow, causing her to shiver once she had it over her head. Once she was fully dressed again she reentered the study to see Caspian at his desk pouring over his papers and maps. She walked over behind his chair and began to knead his shoulders gently to help him get rid of the tension that had been building since they had left the kingdom. Instantly, he stopped was he was doing and went limp under her touch. After a few minutes, he reached up grabbed her wrists, gently pulling her down to where her chin was resting on his shoulder and she was hugging him from behind. She smiled gently, even though her cheeks heated up when he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. Out of instinct she leaned into it his touch.

"I like this." He whispered, he short beard tickling her face.

"Me too. She admitted, pulling away. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He looked over his shoulder at her, slight shock in his eyes.

"Really?" He inquired. "What stopped you?"

"Aslan. Being a guardian. Fear you didn't feel the same." She told him. He smiled at her, rising from his seat. He walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well…I'm glad you did." He told her. "And with your permission I'd like to do it again." His voice lowered and he dipped his head to where his lips were hovering just above her. She said nothing. Instead, she closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and full of longing between them, as if they hadn't seen each other in a very long time. When she pulled away she rested her forehead on his chest.

"We should get some sleep." She whispered.

"Agreed. I'll walk you to your room." Caspian said, placing a kiss on top of her head before releasing her and holding the door open. The sleeping arrangements had been revised once again and now Caspian was down below deck with the crew in a private area that had been set up for him and Edmund. In the captain's suite Ebony and Lucy had agreed to share the huge four poster bed, leaving her alone in her room once again.

Once outside her room they said goodnight and gave her once last kiss on the cheek before leaving her. She entered her room in a daze and leaned against the door grinning like an idiot. She was still having a hard time believing that their relationship had advanced past friends. Honestly, she didn't know. Were they courting now? Or were they just really good friends still? She hadn't a clue but formalities didn't matter out here on the open sea. There were no officials besides Drinian to tell them otherwise. That night she fell asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about how far they had come.


	13. Chapter 12 - Coriakan's Island

Chapter 12 – Coriakan's Island

Day 227-228

She didn't want to move. Every part of her body hurt. However, she knew she needed to walk this off and get some water, but her brain was screaming at her to top moving. She ignored those thoughts and slowly made her way up to the upper deck where she was rewarded with the bright sunlight. As she came out she spotted Caspian talking with Drinian by the helm. She was halfway up the stairs when he noticed her.

"Dris!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You should be in bed."

"No...I'd rather be up and walking around. It gets my heart pumping." She waved him off, and he looked at her worried. He said nothing else and helped her up the rest of the stairs. Caspian left briefly and came back with an apple and an orange for her. She devoured the orange in her hunger but slowed her pace when she got to the apple. Looking around deck, she saw Edmund scraping sediment off of the old Naranian sword, Lucy was with Ebony sewing like proper women. Just when she thought, she didn't know where Estace was, he came barging out of the door leading down to the food storage and kitchen. He had a large knife in his hand and a bulging belly. Not moments later Reepicheep slice through the boy's shirt and stabbed at the orange that he had been hiding. The mouse then proceeded to smack the boy across the face with the fruit. She snorted with laughter gaining the attention of the King. She shook her head and pointed at the commotion on deck. Drinian now had the orange, and Eustace was engaging in a small duel with the mouse. The boy was doing quite well as Reepicheep kept giving him tips to be a better swordsman. The duel was cut short when Eustace tripped over a basket that let out a ...scream? Sure enough,a little girl crawled out looking scared.

"Gael?" A man spoke. The man stepped forward and embraced his daughter. They were from the salve trader island.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." Drinian spoke, handing the orange to the littler girl who gently took with wide eyes.

"Are we going to have enough sleeping room?" Drisana asked, turning to look at Caspian who gave her a thoughtful look.

"I don't know." He said, putting an arm around her waist as they watched Lucy take the younger girl below deck.

"Ebony can have my room o Lucy and Gael can share your quarters, and then I can grab a hammock and join you and Edmund." She said, resting her had against his shoulder.

"No..." He started to protest, but she put a finger over his lips, interrupting him.

"Don't argue mister. Just accept it." She whispered with a smile as her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"Fine." He sighed jokingly, looking at her. She looked so exhausted, and the bruise on her face wasn't helping. Nevertheless, to him, she was still beautiful.

"You two are so cute." Ebony smiled at them as she climbed the stairs. "I was wondering when this was going to happen." Ebony leaned against the railing facing them.

"When what was going to happen?" Capian asked and Drisana smiled.

"You guys admitting your feelings." Ebony told him in a teasing tone.

"Oh. Wait you knew?" he asked.

"I knew hers. She told me in Galma. I just guessed you felt the same. Ebony explained.

"You've known since then?" Caspian asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Much longer. Basically the day I left I knew that you meant more to me than my ward." She explained, and it was then that he noticed her cradling her ribs. Though he was concerned, he said nothing, knowing that she would say something if the pain became unbearable.

"Are you ok Dris? You look like you're about to pass out." Ebony commented.

"I need to lay down." She replied leaning heavily on Caspian.

"Well let's go get the sleeping arrangement changed." Caspian told her, his arm tightening around her waist the slightest bit. Within twenty minutes, they had a third hammock stung up for her, and she was laying in it with her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. It was honestly more comfortable than the bed because it swayed with the ship and didn't throw her off. There had been some night when she had woken up because the movement and rocking of the ship had knocked her off of her bed. Caspian left her alone for a while and when he came back she was dead asleep. Instead of joining the crew on deck he climbed into his own hammock and opened a book to read.

A few hours went by and when he heard the lookout yell that land had been spotted, he went back on deck. From the looks of it, the island looked uninhabited but just to be on the safe side he went back down to collect Dris. She woke quickly from her cat nap bu the trouble was getting her out of the hammock. Slowly but surely she managed to stand, and they made their way to the upper deck.

"Do you sense anything?" Caspian asked her after having filled her in on the details.

"Magic. But nothing to be afraid of." She informed him. He nodded, and the order was given to camp on the beach that night and search the island in the morning. The island was beautiful and for some reason, she felt that it was familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

On the beach, Caspian took up a spot near the edge of the camp. She slept close by but didn't snuggle up next to him like she longed to. She had been reading when she heard voices near Lucy and Gael. She sat up but didn't see anything. The invisible creatures noticed that she was awake and the next thing she knew she was being carried away with a hand over her mouth. Lucy was freaking out, not knowing what to do. When the invisibles began speaking Dris had to keep from laughing. She knew exactly what they were. She met them long ago during her training. Lucy was getting nervous about going to the mansion to read a spell, not wanting to leave Dris with them.

"Don't worry Lu, they are harmless." She told Lucy, who gave her a weird look.

"Harmless? Who are you calling harmless?" One of the invisibles exclaimed, obviously offended. That's when her dulled magic decided to work, and suddenly she could see them. They were standing one on top of the other so they could be taller, and she had to keep herself from laughing. Lucy left to do what they asked and once the mansion disappeared again she sighed, pinching her bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Dufflepuds were always my favorite." She mused, not feeling amused in the slightest.

"How do you know what we are?" The chief asked, giving his companions a weird look.

"I can see you." She deadpanned, as if if were obvious.

"Imposisble!"

"Do you know who I am?" She asked them.

"No! Never seen you in my life!" The chief said, and she sighed. She was hurting, a lot.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardians before?" she asked, slowly standing up.

"Yes. We love those stories!" One of the dufflepuds told her, and she smiled. Now she could change forms despite the pain it would cause.

"Good. Then you will understand this." She smiled before changing forms. It hurt, terribly but once she was in hr lioness form, she was fine.

"Ah! Oh my!" The chief yelled in fright. "You're the Guardian of Peace!" She nodded her head in response, not having a voice.

"Sun is coming up. The others will be waking soon." ON of them observed.

"Come on you! Move over here." The chief instructed her. She did as she was told and moved over back behind some hedges out of sight/ She laid down, too lazy to stand there and wait. However, she didn't have to wait very long before the crew showed up. Edmund and Caspian were frantic. She tuned out the conversation between the men and the dufflepuds. She only began to notice when they asked about Lucy. Caspian waited patiently before speaking up.

"What of the other woman you took? Where is she?" Caspian asked firmly.

"Over there. Sulking." The chief responded. Caspian came over to her, and she stood up slowly, favoring her injured side. In her lioness form, he couldn't see and of her injuries but unlike her injuries, he could see her guardians marks.

"Dris? Are you alright?" He asked as she walked up to him. She nodded. "Can you change back?"

"No she can't. Not yet. She needs clothes." Edmund explained.

"Clothes?" Caspian inquired, looking confused.

"Unless her clothes are enchanted when she shifts, they get destroyed." Edmund explained, and Caspian looked down at her with a sympathetic look.

"I see. We'll get you some clothes." Caspian told her, placing his hand on her head.

"Lucy." Edmund said suddenly, looking at the mansion. With her was a man in elegant robes.

"Your majesty." The man greeted. Dris had met the magician before as well. Coriakan was his name. He was the one to train the guardian to control their magic.

"Caspian and Edmund. This is Coriakan. It's his island." Lucy introduced.

"That's what he thinks! You have wronged us magician!" One of the dufflepuds cried.

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection." Coriakan told them as they jumped away from him." I have not oppressed you! Be gone!" he said, tossing something at them.

"What was that?" Lucy questioned.

"Lint. But don't tell them that."

"What were those things?" Eustace asked getting closer to the group, stopping right beside Dris.

"Dufflepuds." Coriakan told the boy.

"RIght of course. Silly me." Eustace said, feeling like he was supposed to know that. Drisana chuckled to herself and licked the boy's hand. "Ah! That lion just licked me!"

"Calm down Eustace. It's just Drisana." Caspian chastised the ignorant boy.

"Drisana. Guardian of Peace. I welcome you. It seems you are in need of some clothes." Coriakan greeted her with a light bow, and she smiled at him in return, inclining her head slightly. "Follow me my dear. The rest of you wait here." Corikan told them, and she followed him into the mansion. He led her up some stairs which she had a hard time with. Once she had conquered the stairs, she was led to a room where the magician pulled out an old dress of hers. She smiled internally at the thought of being able to wear the dress once again. "As you remember it is a bit extravagant but it is all I have." She wandered behind a screen and groaned as she changed back, her bones protesting. Her cracked ribs had gotten worse due to the change, and the pain nearly had her passing out, but she took a moment or two to gain her bearings. Once she had the dress on, she rejoined him in the room.

"Thank you." She said, and he turned around with a warm smile on his face. "Coriakan I have to ask. What do you know of the trouble my sister is causing?"

"Not causing. Helping. The green mist has consumed her body and taken control of her mind. It is using her deepest fears to keep her trapped and weak in her own mind." Coriakan explained to her. She had to sit down with the news. It was worse than she had thought.

"How do I save her?" She asked.

"You must kill her. The only way for her to gain full control is if she is revived a new. It won't work if you kill yourself right now though. You would not wake up in control of your own body. You must stab her through the heart. Any other action to kill her will result in both of your permanent deaths." The weight of his words hit her hard in the chest, and it scared her.

"So I have to stab my sister? That's just great." She deadpanned.


	14. Chapter 13 - Into the Storm

Chapter 13 - Into the Storm

Day 228-242

"What did you mean when you said you read them invisible for their own protection?" Drisana heard Lucy ask the Magician as he lead them to the library where she was waiting patiently. Cordial an gave Lucy The answer she was looking for just as they entered the library. Edmund was the first to spot her.

"Drisana!" He rushed forward and gave her a hug. "I'm glad to see you and your human form again."

"Me too. I hate not being able to talk." She told the young king as Caspian approached. Edmond step away and gave them a moment or two.

"You look beautiful." Caspian told her, sneaking in arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. She just smiled I was Coriakan rolled out his enchanted map.

"There is the source of your troubles. Dark island." The magician pointed out as the map shifted to show the evil magic consumed island. It was completely black floating all around it. "It can make your darkest dreams come true, it seeks to correct all goodness, to steal the light from the world."

"How do you stop it?" Lucy asked.

"You must break it's spell. That sword you carry, there are six others." Coriakan said pointing at Edmund's sword.

"How do you see them?" The young king asked, eager to have a lead.

"Yes."

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked, hope bubbling in his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder as a way to give him comfort.

"Indeed." Coriakan replied.

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked.

"Where I sent them. To break the spell eat you must follow the blue started to Ramandu's island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magic be released." Coriakan explained. "But be wary you were all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked looking nervous.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you. Be strong." The magician told all of them. He continued to can encourage them and when he finished he took her opportunity to speak up.

"There's another part as well. This mist draws its power from my sister. It has consumed her mind and body and she is trapped. In order to beat this evil we must we can do it by taking away it is." She explained standing a little straighter.

"How can we save her?" Capstan inquired. She look up at him with a sad look in her eyes before continuing.

"I have to kill her. Only I can do it. If anyone else does it I will day as well." She told him. Caspian's tightened around her waist. "She will revive a new as herself. By killing her it will deprive the most of its main source of energy."

"This is what you must use." Coriakan said, pulling a dagger from his robes.

"Magic dagger?" She asked looking at the ornate dagger.

"Not magic. Aslan blessed it and asked me to pass it on." Coriakan told her. Then he pulled a necklace from the robes. "In this. That mark on your farm. He placed the gem around her neck and she immediately felt the magic's effects. The gem itself was the same golden amber color of her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Be strong Drisana. It will not be easy but you cannot hesitate for one moment." Coriakan told her. "Good luck."

They set out that night, straight into a storm. Despite Caspian's wish for her to stay below deck with other girls, she refused to stay down there. She wanted to do what she could to help keep the ship intact. There had been a couple of instances when she had almost gone over the edge of the ship but each time she had managed to catch herself. Like the rest of the crew She was soaked, cold and absolutely miserable.

"Help me with this!" One of the sailors yelled close by. She ran to his aid and quickly grabbed onto the rope he was having issues with. The water wasn't helping the fact that they had to pull on the rope. Suddenly the ship tipped and water rushed over the edge at them. She was knocked off her feet and she was slammed into the edge of the ship. She thought she was fine and took a step to go help again but the ship rocked violently once again. She lost her footing on the wet deck and she was tossed into the ocean.

"DRIS!" She heard Caspian scream, just before she hit the water. She tumbled around for so long in the water that she lost which way was up. She was already trying to keep from losing her air but it was no use. Dark spots were swarming Vision, the hand on her wrist before she could get any air.

"Come on Drisana! Wake up you idiot!" A voice was yelling above her as she came too. She gasped loudly but regretted is as she immediately begin choking on water. As fast as she could she rolled into her front and began to empty her lungs. After a few moments of coughing like a maniac she was able to take in a few shaky breaths. "You okay?" Caspian's asked rubbing her back.

"Just peachy." She croaked, giving him a thins up. "Who dived in after me?"

"I did." Caspian's said sternly. She sigh knowing that despite that she was weak he was mad at her.

"Uh oh. You're mad at me." She said, as she began to stand up. He took her hand and helped support her by the elbow. This gave her a moment or two to finally register that she wasn't out in the cold. They were in his study. She stumbled a little as the ship rocked, bumping into him. His hand mover from her arm to her hips to help steady her better.

"You should. It have been on deck." He was beyond mad. His voice told her that he was positively livid with her. Or was it his fear seeping through? She couldn't tell.

"Im sorry. I'll be more careful next time." she told him stepping away so she could turn to finally look at him.

"There won't be a next time!" He exclaimed. "You're confined to the lower decks until we can get through this storm!" He yelled at her. It was one of the few times that he had ever yelled at her and it made her feel small.

"But Cas..." she began to protest but he cut her off.

"Don't argue with me!" He yelled. She took a step back, startled by the force behind his words. He sighed and stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. "I won't lose you. Stay inside the ship please." He pleased, kissing her hair.

"Fine." She whispered into his chest, holding him tighter. "Be careful?"

"I'll try." He told her, pulling away enough to place a long kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a little while." Then he left her there, shivering with the loss of his body heat. Moments later Ebony and Lucy came rushing into the room with towels, blankets and a fresh set of clothes for her to change into. She quickly changed before allowing the much younger girls smother her in blankets and hugs in front of the fire.

A week and a half had passed since then and she had barely seen or talked to Caspian. She missed getting to see him so often. The storm still hadn't stopped either. Caspian would come down every couple of hours to sleep but there wasn't much to be said between them. He would come down, sleep, eat and then go back on deck to get back to work. The entire crew was tired and ready to start but there was nothing to be done. She had no clue as to what time it was when Edmund, Caspian and Drinian and came into the study.

"Oh! Sorry. I can leave if you like?" She said beginning to stand from the window seat she had been curled up on. Caspian's was by her side almost instantly, his hand on her shoulder.  
>"No you're alright." he told her, placing a kiss on top of her head. Her cheeks reddened slightly from the gesture considering the other men in the room. Personally she absolutely loved it when he did that or kissed her temple or forehead. It was the best feeling in the world. Almost better than getting kissed on the lips. The action itself was more genuine and sweet.<p>

"You are all soaked. It is not any better up there?" She inquired.

"Not in the slightest." Edmund shook his head sending droplets all of her place.

"The other two guardians must be doing this." She whispered to herself, as the men gathered around the map.

"So we're stuck here at half rations,with food and water for two more weeks maximum. This is your last chance to turn back your Majesties." Drinian informed the boys. "There is no guarantee that we will spot the blue star anytime soon, not in this storm. Needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu's island. We could sail right past it and off the she of the world." Dris had to hold back a snort with knowing that they wouldn't. They would reach Aslan's country before that happened.

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent." Edmund joked. She let out a short burst of laughter earning an amused smile from the Kings and an annoyed look from Drinian.

"I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas were sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before." Drinian told Caspian.

"Then perhaps, captain you would like to be the one to explain to tell Mr. Rhince that were abandoning the search for his family?" Caspian asked firmly, standing up straight. He didn't want to give up now just because they had hit a storm.

"I'll get back to it then." Drinian said grabbing his coat before turning back again. "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on the mind. Very nasty." Drinian gave one last nod to the Kings before going back into the storm. A few moments of silence passed after the Captain had left the room.

"I think I'll go back up as well." Edmund told Caspian heading to the door.

"Alright. I need to speak with Dris for a bit." Caspian told the younger man. All three of them knew Caspian just needed a break. He had been working the hardest out of all the crew, feeling the need to prove himself to his men. Edmund nodded and left the two alone.

"Come sit." She patted the seat beside her and he joined her without a word. "Your hair is dripping wet and a total mess." She muttered, grabbing a towel and gently ran it through his hair to get the majority of the water out of it. She then proceeded to pull half of it back out of his face and braided it. By the time she was finished he was half asleep. She smiled and leaned back against the wall, allowing him to lean up against her between her legs. His head landed on her shoulder and he turned his head so his forehead was up against her neck. She gave his forehead a kiss before beginning to him until he had completely relaxed into sleep as she cradled him in her arms. She soon followed him into the world of dreams.

"Dris? Hey, wake up baby girl." Caspian gently shook her awake and she blinked down at him.

"I'm going back on deck. You alright by yourself?" He asked her standing up and cupping her face. She noted in the sponsor, her eyes closing is she leaned into his touch. "Alright, I'll see you tonight." He gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving her to fall back to sleep. She didn't go back to sleep though. Her thoughts were too focused on the feelings of his lips on those. She's out there for the longest time looking at the window; at the storm just thinking.

Eventually she got too uncomfortable on the window seat and she ventured down to wear her hammock was waiting for her. She sat there and read a book by candlelight, calmed by the darkness in the book she was reading. She was interrupted later on when the boys came down for their turn to sleep. While they changed, she put a pillow over his face to give them privacy. They both laughed at her and she did so. Once they were done she lifted the pillow off of her face and yelped in surprise. Caspian was only a few inches away from her face.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, smacking him with the pillow in her hands. He stepped back laughing at her flustered face. She had a hard time keeping her pout in place, she hadn't seen him laugh the way he was in a long time. His laugh simmered down to controlled chuckle and he took up his same position, hovering just above her face.

"You're adorable when your flustered." He whispered to her and her cheeks deepened in color.

"Don't do that though. You startled me." She pouted, playfully.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up?" He asked, his eyes momentarily looking at her lips.

"Kiss me." She whispered, softly, licking her lips. He did just that, covering her lips with his. The kiss was perfect and they would have held it had Edmund hadn't cleared his throat.

"Sorry Ed." Caspian said, looking into her eyes. He was smiling though and it was a smile she was responsible for which made her happy. He placed one more kiss on her forehead before moving over to his own hammock.

"Good night boys." She said, turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Good night Dris." They both replied at the same time and she couldn't help but smile as she shook her head in amusement.


	15. Chapter 14 - The sea

Chapter 14 - "The sea can play nasty tricks on the mind."

Day 243-248

~dream start~  
>Water was surrounding her and she couldn't breathe. Just a few feet away though was a bubble of air and at the center was her sister. She swam forward and broke into the circle and she was surprised to find that it didn't collapse. There at the bottom of the bubble was her sister, lying unconscious on her back looking like death itself. Kasmira looked so peaceful and until Drisana noticed the greenlight emitting from the guardians chest. She knew what she had to do but it was the executing she was struggling with. She had the dagger; all she had to do now was use it to kill her. Kill her? She couldn't stand the thought of doing that to her own sister but what choice did she have when so many more lives were at stake. She kneeled down beside the woman and got ready to do her duty. Just as she was about to plunge the blade into her sisters chest the woman's eyes opened. They weren't black. Instead they were their usual color.<p>

"Dris, save me." The woman whimpered looking her in the eyes. Tears formed at the bottom of her eyelids as she nodded at her sister.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, brining the dagger down quickly.  
>~dream end~<p>

She woke with a scream, jolting up right in her hammock. Tears were streaming down her face as her breathing continued to come out in short staggered breaths. She was going into another panic attack but Caspian was was beside her in an instant, pulling her into his arms and pressing her head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Shh. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here. You're safe. I won't want to let anything happen to you." He soothed, rubbing in circles into her back. Her panic attacks slowly subsided before Edmund gasped awake drawing his sword, nearly hitting his sister who had just entered the room.

"Ed?" Lucy asked, getting his attention.

"Oh. Lucy." Edmund said snapping out of his days and looked at her, sheathing his sword.

"I can't sleep." She told her brother.

"Let me guess. Bad dreams?" He asked his sister who nodded in response. "So either we are all going mad or something is messing with her mind."

"Can I sleep in here with you guys?" Lucy asked, her voice soft and slightly shaky.

"Yes, of course. Come here." Edmond lifted his blankets and let his sister curl up next to him for comfort.

"Hey Dris?" Caspian pulled away from her momentarily.

"Hmm?" She sniffles in response, wiping her face of the tears.

"Move over a little bit." He told her. Without a word she did as she was told and made room for him. He crawled under the blankets and allowed her to curl up on his chest. "I remember you used to do this for me when I was a kid." She smiled at him remembering the many time she had done this for him after his parents had died.

"It's helping. Thank you." She told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before she settled back down in her spot on his chest. "I feel safe in your arms."

"That's because you are." He told her, giving her forehead a gentle, longing kiss. She close your eyes and it didn't take long to fall back into the void of sleep.

She woke up overheated the next morning. Her eyes were open and she smiled, remembering where she was and why. She looked up at him to find his eyes are already open and gazing at her.

"Good morning." She greeted with a lazy smile.

"Morning." He replied, kissing her forehead. "Any more bad dreams?"

"Nothing. Just darkness." She told him, cozying up next to him.

"Good. Me too." He told her.

"We should probably get up." She said but groaned at the thought of having to move.

"You're probably right." He nodded and began to move off of the hammock.

"Caspian! Don't!" She exclaimed but it was too late. There are ready flipping over. Within seconds they were both on the ground. "Ow." She deadpanned as Caspian landed on top of her. Her ribs are still sore from the slave traders but they had been healing nicely. though the extra pressure from his weight did not help the fact that they were still sore.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He asked, lifting most of his weight off of her.

"I don't know. My back and ribs hurt." She quipped. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes as he got up.

"Here." He extended his hand out to her to take. He helped her up and his arms immediately wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"Thank you." She smiled, stepping away from him.

"I'll see you up top." He said, moving towards the door.

"Shouldn't you change?" She asked, amused that he hadn't noticed.

"I should, shouldn't I?" He smiled at her, sheepishly and scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't peek." She teased as she sat on her hammock with her back to him.

"I don't mind." He said. She went around to look at him with wide eyes. A blush immediately rushed to her cheeks at the view she was given. He had already removed his shirt.

"What?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, after being my hand maiden all these years." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh...right..." She muttered, embarrassed before turning back around and focusing on the wall in front of her. Her mind had gone to the wrong end of that comment and she internally chastised herself. She still needed to be professional and she couldn't afford to be so distracted.

"I'll meet you up on deck." He told her, giving her a quick kiss before leaving her to change. As quick as she could, she changed into her clothes and successfully managed not to fall on her face. Once she had changed she took note that it was lighter outside and the ship was no longer rocking violently.

Up on deck things were dull. There was no sun and the crew looked very unhappy. She joined Caspian on the upper deck as she continued to observe the crew with a wary eye. They were casting glares at her and the King. Then Ebony joined them, giving Dris I weary a look.

"What is it Drinian?" Caspian asked.

"The storm has blown us off course." The captain answered, coming up the stairs to meet them.

"I say we keep heading east." Edmund said, walking up next Ebony, his hand landing on the small of her back. Drisana caught Ebony's eyes and raised her eyebrow. The other woman blushed and quickly looked away from the guardian. She would have to follow up on that later.

"And when we run out of rations?" Caspian asked Edmund who hadn't thought that far ahead. "It's just not that simple Ed."

"I don't like the looks we are getting. Something has gotten into the men." The captain said, looking at the crew who were beginning to cluster at the lower deck looking up at them.

"What's going on?" "Where are we?" "They got us lost!" Some of the crew began to shout.

"Just order them." Edmund said to Caspian, earning looks from all of the Nobles.

"It will only provoke them.". Caspian said, looking out at them with sad eyes.

"Your majesties! What some of us have been wanting to ask for some time now is how are we going to get home? We would like to know what hopes we have seen Narnia again." A sailor at the front of the group spoke up. Dris could see the fear in all of their eyes as they all looked up at them.

"Gentleman I understand how you feel but our mission is to continue east." Caspian told them firmly.

"No! We want to go home!" A few of the men shouted.

"What is the matter with you all? It's just your fear talking!" Rhince stepped forward and looked at the men like they were crazy.

"We demand you turn us back!" The men ignored him and continue to pressure Caspian.

"Are you threatening mutiny?" Drinian stood in front of the king and yelled at the men. "Well?!"

"Land ho!" The lookout yelled down. That small distraction was enough for Dris to slip from Caspian's side and address the man.

"Men! Even if you did turn back now there wouldn't be a home when you got back! The evil we seek to destroy will only grow unless we destroy it first. Keep that in mind next time you are feeling homesick!" She yelled at them. It seem just not them back to reality as they began to realize what they were trying to do.

"Get back to work!" Drinian ordered and the man scrambled to their positions.

"Thank you." Caspian said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." She replied, with a smile.

"Is what you told them to?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Three out of the nine guardians are fueling this dark magic, it will go searching for the remainder of us. If it gets all of us there won't be a damned thing we will be able to d to stop it."


	16. Chapter 15 - Dragon's Treasure

Chapter 15 - Dragon's Treasure

Day 249-251

They reach the new island the next day and were disappointed to find that it was volcanic, meaning no food. Despite that Caspian still sent men on their way to see what they could find, while the nobles went to search for any signs of the Lords. Looking around Drisana could easily say that she had never seen this place before. Coriakan's island was the furthest she had ever been. This island was a barren wasteland from the looks of it. As they started to leave so they could search, Eustace began to complain about being left alone with Reepicheep. His cousins just rolled their eyes and followed Caspian. Dris you gave Eustace a sympathetic smile before following them as well. They walked along a path for short time before finding a cave with the rope already leading down to the bottom.

"Look. We are not the first ones on this island." Caspian said, excitedly grabbing the rope.

"The Lord's?" Edmund asked as they approached.

"Could be. What do you think is down there?" Caspian asked, his gaze fixed on the opening of the cave.

"Let's find out." Edmund said, grabbing the rope as he began to climb down to the bottom. Lucy was the first the climb down after her brother followed by Caspian and finally Dris. As she reached the bottom Caspian's hands found her hips and steadied her as her feet found the floor of the cave. Turning around she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before moving past him to look at the cave. It had a higher ceiling that she was expecting and it was lit considerably well but what caught her eye was the pool towards the back of the cave.

"What's that?" Caspian asked pointing at the pool where something was shimmering just beneath the surface.

"I don't know." Edmund said, getting closer to the water. "Looks like some kind of gold statue."

"He must have fallen in." Caspian pointed out.

"Poor man." She said.

"You mean poor Lord." Edmund said pointing out the crest on the man's shield.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian explain, recognizing it immediately.

"And his sword." Edmund exclaimed.

"Will need it." Caspian said watching as Edmund grabbed a branch from behind him that he could use to lift the sword out of the water.

"Be careful." Lucy warned, not wanting your brother to fall in and face the same fate as the Lord who had fallen in. They watched as the branch turn to solid gold the minute it touched the water. Once it became too heavy for Edmund to lift he dropped it and it landed in the water with a splash.

"The blades these swords are enchanted. It won't turn to gold." She speaks up pointing out Peter's sword that with resting on Caspian's hip.

"Here." Caspian said, handing the sword to Edmund. With extreme caution Edmund managed to grab the sword out of the pool and get it over to Caspian.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lucy said coming to stand beside Drisana. She took notice that as Caspian wiped off the sword Edmund was staring at the water with a different glint in his eyes.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something." Edmund said, bending down. She watched as the younger king picked up shell in dipped it in the water.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked, staring at the boy he considered to be a brother. Though Caspian and Lucy couldn't see it Drisana could clearly see that the shell had turned a solid gold.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked looking to Drisana for help. However the Guardian had no clue what to say to be younger queen. What could she say to explain to what they weren't seeing?

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world. Lucy, we be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with." Edmund's eyes were filled with greed. His usually bright brown eyes were now a dark almost black color. She looked over to Caspian saw the same thing, only he was missing the greed. Instead his eyes were filled with anger.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmond." Caspian said.

"Says who?" Edmund asked.

"I do." Caspian replied.

"I'm not your subject." Edmund snapped. The greed was gone now, replaced by envy and anger towards Caspian.

"You've been waiting for this haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?" Caspian spat back. Drisana and Lucy stood there not knowing what to do. They had never seen the boys like this before.

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund exclaimed.

"You're a child." Caspian told him. The anger and the venom in his words were scaring her. She'd never seen Caspian like this before and it was something she never wanted to see you again.

"And you're a spineless sap!" Edmund yelled, making her jumps lately has his voice raised. She looked at Lucy, feeling the younger girls hands take her own.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, shocked by her brothers words.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and I are with you! You know I'm braver than both of you!" Edmund yelled.

"Why do you get Peter stored? I deserve it!"

"If you think you're so brave prove it!" Caspian roared drawing his sword and pointing it at Edmund.

"That is enough! Both of you knock it off!" She yelled jumping between them. She was facing Caspian with Lucy had her back facing her brother.

"Look at your yourselves! Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's what it's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakan was talking about. Let's just get out of here." Lucy said, before walking towards the rope. Drisana lingered a little longer wanting to be sure that they had indeed snapped out of it. Caspian's eyes were filled with regret. The minute she had jumped between them he had seen her tears and the glazed look in his eyes had disappeared. His almost blackened irises slowly lightened back up to their normal hazel brown color and she knew he was fine.

"I'm disappointed in you." She said to Caspian who hung his head in shame. "Both of you." She glanced between the two of them one last time before walking over to the rope to follow Lucy back up to the top. However before she reached the rope Caspian called out to her.

"Dris?"

"Save it for later your majesty. You will only get yelled at right now." She growled out before climbing the rope like her life depended on it. She just wanted to get out of there. Lucy was already waiting for up top.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked running after her as she marched off at a furious pace.

"I'll be fine. I just scared me. I've never seen him like that before." She replied wiping her face of the tears she had shed in the cave.

"Me either." Lucy said. "Come on, let's get back to the boats."

They got back to the boats and found that the crew that had already returned and were loading what little food they had managed to find. She and Lucy did what they could to help load the boats with the baskets. By the time the boys joined them they were nearly done loading.

"What food did you find?" Caspian's voice made her tense up. She was still mad at him but the last thing she wanted to do was snap at him. Instead she avoided all I contact with him and gave him the cold shoulder.

"It's mechanic your majesty. Not much grows." Lord Rhince told him.

"Where is Eustace?" Lucy asked, looking around for her cousin but finding no trace of him.

"I believe he's out not helping us with the boats." Reepicheep retorted.

"Eustace! Eustace!" Lucy called out before turning to her brother. "Edmund, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him." Edmund told her.

"I'll go with you." Caspian offered, following after Edmund.

"You go ahead and go back to the ship. I'll stay and wait for them." Drisana told Lucy. The younger queen nodded and got into the boat leaving her alone on the shore to wait. She sat down in the sand and her head in her hands. The image of Caspian in the cave was haunting her. It scared her to no end. _'That is only a taste of what is to come dear sister.'_ She heard her sisters menacing laugh echo through her mind. And she wondered if it really could get any worse.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Blue Star

Chapter 16 – The Blue Star

She sat there on the beach by herself for a while, staring gout at the sea. She didn't eve turn around when she heard the crunching of gravel under foot behind her. Instead what made her turn around was the loud roar that reached her ears, echoing over the island. Both Caspian and Edmund were moving towards her at a quickened pace, trying to put some distance between the roar and themselves. As they got closer she could see that Caspian was carrying another sword. Another roar reached her ears and she just barely managed to see spouts of fire coming from behind the volcano.

"Oh, no. Please don't be what I think it is." She muttered to herself.

Moments later a huge golden dragon flew over them and straight for the ship. She watched in horror as the beast landed on the mast, nearly snapping the wood in two under its weight. She could see the men on the ship firing at the dragon only making the situation worse as the dragon flailed and tried to get away from the arrows. In the end he gave up and flew back towards the island. Or rather towards them. She quickly got to her feet, ready to run if she had to.

"Edmund! Ed!" Caspian yelled as the Dragon swooped down and picked up the younger king in it's talons. That's when she caught sight of the golden cuff digging into the skin on the dragons left forearm.

_'Oh Eustace.' _She thought to herself. Of course he wouldn't have known that any of the treasure on this island would have been cursed. Only Aslan would be able to change him back now and she wasn't sure how long it would be until they saw him again.

"Don't worry your Majesty. It's just Eustace." She told Caspian as he approached her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caspian breathed in disbelief, rubbing his temples.

It wasn't long before Eustace brought Edmund back to shore. The minute Edmund's feet touched the ground he quickly explained what she already knew. She wondered over to Eustace, looking at his new form. The dragon form was truly majestic and the golden scales caught the sunlight just right sometimes, catching her in the eye with their bright glinting. They waited patiently for the boast to return and when they landed Lucy immediately ran to her brother. She watched the exchange between brother and sister but in the process she caught Caspian's gaze. She kept her face emotionless as she returned his intense gaze. His eyes were sad as they stared at her and it made her heart clench at the thought of him being side. She quickly looked away and she heard him sigh heavily. Even though she was still mad at him she still wanted nothing more that to comfort him out of his sadness but he needed to figure this out on his own. He needed to figure out why she was upset without help.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure." Edmund guessed, looking at his cousin who bore a look of shame.

"Anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted." Caspian stated, earning a glare from both her and Eustace the dragon. If he had been human she would have given him a high five. "Well anyone from here." He quickly corrected. Suddenly remembering the cuff on his arm she reached out and quickly ripped it off his forearm eliciting a yelp from him.

"There you go buddy." She said handing the cuff off to Lucy who smiled at her cousin.

"Can you help him?" Edmund asked.

"Unfortunately I cannot change him back. My powers have been suppressed remember? But I can try to heal his arm." She explained, crouching down beside his injured arm. She placed her hands over the wounded area and closed her eyes. Focusing on her magic inside of her she imagined pushing it out of her hands and into the wound, healing it in the process. Surprisingly without much effort she felt the wound close.

"I didn't know you could do that." Lucy said in amazement as she opened her eyes and admired her work. She stood up and know she only had a few moments.

"You'll find out why I don't do it very often in about three…two…" She didn't even reach one before she felt her body lilt forward as the energy exertion rendered her unconscious.

She woke to the soft talking of Caspian and Edmund later that night. Barely opening her eyes she could see that they had managed to get a fire going and those who had come ashore were huddled around it for warmth. Her head was next to Caspian's hip and she prayed they weren't paying attention to her as her cheeks heated up.

"We're a long way from home. When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world and finding my father there." She heard Caspian tell Edmund.

"Maybe you will." Edmund replied. She took that break in the conversation as her opportunity to get up. Without a word she walked away from the boys and over to a small outcropping of rocks where she sat down and looked out at the ship in the distance.

"Mind if I join you?" Caspian asked, stopping next to her.

"Nope." She deadpanned, popping the 'p' as she continued to stare straight ahead of her. He sighed and sat down beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her and she could tell that he wanted to say something but didn't want to upset her any more than he already had that day.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He apologized after a moment or two of silence. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. You were bewitched. It just scared me." She stated before looking him dead in the eye. "Your eyes were almost black." She had tears in her eyes as the image flashed through her head once again.

"I am so sorry." He said pulling her into his embrace.

"I forgive you." She mumbled into his chest. They stayed like that for a little while and she could feel herself beginning to drift off to sleep but she had to get something out. "I'm scared, Cas."

"About your sister?" He inquired, resting his head on top of hers.

"Yes. I'm afraid I'll hesitate. But I'm more afraid of how she will react when she revives if the plan works." She admitted.

"I wish I could give you a definite answer." He said holding her close.

"I'm too tired to explain now but there is something you need to know about my curse. It may help you understand why I have been so conservative about my feelings all these years." She yawned loudly, making him chuckle lightly.

"Alright. But for now, get some rest." He yawned as well.

"No argument there." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they both woke to Gael screaming about the blue star. At first she didn't want to open her eyes, instead holding onto her pillow tighter hoping to get back to sleep. But when her _'pillow' _began nudging her she remembered where they were and she sat up with an unladylike groan. Finally opening her eyes she saw that the Blue Star had in fact appeared over night to guide them.

"That's some good news." She yawned, stretching carefully so she wouldn't smack the King in the face.

"Good morning." Caspian greeted and she looked over at him and gave him a drowsy smile.

"Morning." She yawned before leaning over and stealing a long kiss from him.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked, standing up and stretching as well.

"Well enough."

"Come on, let's get back to the ship." He said helping her up off the ground.

The boat ride to the ship was quick and soon she found herself back on deck. Her nerves were all over the place. She couldn't believe she was actually about to do this. Aslan had always told her not to but since she had found the person she wanted to break the curse she felt he had the right to know exactly what he was walking into. He knew the basics of it from what she had hinted at but there were still some things that he didn't know.

"Where do I begin?" She asked pacing in front of him as he sat down on the window seat in his study.

"Start with what this curse is." He said.

"Fair enough." She shrugged before continuing. "It's a binding curse between my sister and I. We are bound for life. Basically any injury I get she get and vise versa, we can communicate telepathically and if she dies then I die."

"But…but that means…" Caspian began to sputter but she cut him off.

"Let me finish." She said giving him appointed look and he closed his mouth. Once she was sure he wouldn't interrupt again she went on. "If either of us dies, so does the other. All the guardians regenerate if they are killed but my sister and I are the only ones that are bound like this. We were born on the same day to two different families but because of this small factor the rule is that _'if one dies then so shall the other for both shall be reborn together as it was in the beginning.'_" She quoted the deep magic and chuckled at herself for sounding so proper.

"So you're saying that by killing your sister you will also die?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, if this was a normal situation but because it's not sure what will happen."

"How can this curse be broken?"

"Technically it can't be broken, just transferred to the first born child of either her or I. Once the transfer is complete the mother of the child will lose all of her powers and will live a human life with the father." She told him as she approached him. "So I may grow old him with the man I love."

"You would give up all of this for me?" He asked standing up from the window seat so they were chest to chest.

"I would give all of my responsibilities as a guardian if it meant that I got to spend one more lifetime with you. I have been alive since the beginning of Narnia. I ready to grow old and die." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stared at her for the longest time before crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, his one hand gripping her hip, the other cradling her face. Eventually they had to pull apart for air and they put their foreheads together.

"I am so in love with you." Caspian whispered breathlessly. She pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Neither of them had said the words before and the fact that he just had shocked her slightly but butterflies exploded in her stomach and warmth spread through her chest like wildfire.

"I love you too." She said before kissing him once again. She had waited nearly ten years for him to say those words to her and in that moment she felt nothing more than pure happiness.


	18. Chapter 17 - Nerissa's Warning

Chapter 17 – Nerissa's Warning

A few days passed by as the Dawn Treader sailed closer to the Island. The Blue Star had revived the crew hope of success. However on the fourth day the wind had died down leaving it up to the strength of the men's arms to get them to the island. The crew was getting tired even though they were rowing in shifts and she prayed that they would either find the island or that the wind would pick up once again.

"The wind has left us." Drinian said, coming to stand beside Caspian and Drisana who had been stading on the upper deck near the helm. She had been leaning against the railing laughing at a story Caspian had been telling her but the minute Drinian had come up the stairs she had quickly sobered up.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now?" Edmund asked as he joined them with Ebony and Lucy behind him.  
>"My guess is that something doesn't want us to get there." Drinian said, casting a glare her way. She couldn't meet his gaze knowing that he was blaming their troubles on the guardians and she didn't blame him. In a way all the guardians were behind all the evil. She couldn't do anything though and that's what seemed to anger Drinian, or at least make him see her as a weakness among the crew.<p>

"If I get any hungrier, I'm going to eat that dragon." A sailor yelled as he did his work on deck. Their food supplies had run thin three days ago and none of the crew had, had a proper meal since then.  
>"Hopefully we reach the island soon." She whispered to Caspian who gave her a look of agreement.<p>

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat that bloody dragon." Drinian said, walking past them and down the stairs to the deck. Caspian followed behind him after giving her temple a kiss and a small smile. She knew he had to go talk to the Captain. She smiled fondly after him, thinking about how lucky she was to have him. She had loved him so long and had never dreamed that she would get this chance with him. Coming out of her thoughts she made her way down to the deck. Halfway down the stairs the ship lurched forward, sending her toppling so the remainder of the stairs, only to land on top of her King. She froze, realizing that she had landing in a completely compromising position with him yet again.

"This is starting to become a habit." She stated a devilish grin on her face.

"Someone would think you only want to get into my trousers." He joked in a low tone and she was quick to get off of him, embarrassed. He laughed and got up from the deck to wrap and arm around her shoulders. "I'm only kidding love."

"Sure you were." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Captain what did we hit?" He yelled and she cringed away from his loud voice.

"Nothing sir!" Drinian responded.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" Edmund yelled, leaning over the edge of the ship. Following his example she rushed the edge of the ship and looked to the prow where Eustace had his tail wrapped around the dragon on the ship, pulling it along. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at the dragon's brilliant idea.

Once the crew had gotten over the excitement and shock of Eustace pulling the ship along they all got back to work and she stayed at the railing. Caspian gave her a quick kiss before disappearing into his study with Edmund. She had fallen into a sort of daze, thinking about what she had to do in order to win this fight. Her hand drifted to the dagger at her hip, pulling it from its sheath so she could look at it. She had no clue if she would have the strength to do what was necessary. The idea that she had to kill her sister scared her.

"You alright Dris?" a voice said to her right. She looked up and me Ebony's eyes briefly before looking out at the horizon.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered as her vision blurred with tears.

"Are you scared?" Ebony asked.

"Beyond belief. I'm afraid it won't work. Afraid I'll hesitate. Afraid we will both die." She said looking over at the other girl.

"I would be too." Ebony agreed, not making her feel any better about her situation. "Even though I haven't known you for very long, I do know that you are the strongest woman I know. You will get through this." Ebony tells her, making eye contact with her.

"Thanks." She smiled back in reply just as Lucy joined them at the railing.

The girls spent the rest of the day together catching up after having been separated for a few days while she and Caspian had talked. He had managed to come up with many questions concerning the curse which had surprised her but she had been happy to answer them as best as she could. Of course Lucy and Ebony had wanted all the details about the conversation and they had a good time teasing her about it. Eventually the boys joined them and Edmund joined in on the teasing. However the minute she brought up what was going on between Ebony and Edmund all teasing came to a cease fire which made her laugh. As the group of young adults sat there and talked she couldn't help but wonder what Edmund and Ebony planned to do when this was all over. There was no way Edmund and Lucy would be staying in Narnia for much longer after the conflict got resolved. Her question was whether or not Aslan would make Ebony stay here without Edmund or if he would allow her to leave with him.

The she thought about what would happen with her and Caspian. There was no doubt that she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. She just wasn't positive if he wanted that and if he did if the court would approve of their courtship. She was a guardian not a queen. They didn't know that by marrying Caspian she would be giving up her life as a guardian but she wondered if that would even matter to them. She would just have to wait and see.

That night they landed on the shores of Ramandu's Island. They left Eustace to guard the ship with Reepicheep as the remainder of the crew went to explore the island in hopes of finding food. Drisana knew where she was going, having been there in her earlier years as a guardian but figured she would let them follow the path. Using Edmund's _'torch'_ they followed the cobbled stone path to a clearing where a table was set with a magnificent feast. She smiled, knowing that the entire crew, including herself was hungry.

"Mm food." Tavros said from behind her. She chuckled. Something at the end of the table caught her attention.

"Wait." She instructed the crew, moving down towards the darker area of the table where it looked as if plants had grown over something. Or rather three men. Caspian joined her and looked at their rings for their family crests.

"Lord Revilian. Lord Mavramorn. Lord Argoz." Caspian announced with a sad look on his face.

"He's beathing!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping back from the man she had been looking at.

"So are they." Edmund added, pointing to the other two lords. "They must be under some sort of spell."

"It's the food!" Caspian yelled, turning towards his men who had already started stuffing their faces with food. Those that had been holding food dropped it back to the table as if just touching it would kill them.

"It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table." Edmund said suddenly and she smiled, glad he had figured out where they were.

" Their swords! On the table!" Caspian said, placing the swords from the Lords on the table as Edmund did the same with the three swords they had found along the way.

"There's six. Edmund observed.

"We're still missing one." Caspian confirmed with a frown on his face.

"Look!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing somewhere behind Caspian where a white light had appeared. Drisana smiled knowing exactly who it was. After a few moments Nerissa materialized with a warm smile on her face.

"Treavellers of Narnia, welcome. Arise." Nerissa greeted. Turning, she saw that everyone except herself had dropped into a low bow. "Are you not hungry?"

"Who are you?" Edmund asked, defensively.

"Nerissa. Guardian of the Moon. I am your guide." Nerissa replied with a smile. "Please. The food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves." She told them lighting the candles that were lined down the table, shoeing the full extent of the food that was on the table.

"Wait. What happened to them?"

'These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table. So they were sent to sleep." Nerissa explained.

"Will they ever wake up?" Lucy asked.

When all is put right." Nerissa replied, looping her arm with Drisana's. "Come...there is little time." Nerissa said, pulling her along towards a balcony. "I'm glad you finally told him."

"Oh hush." Drisana blushed and elbowed her friend in the ribs playfully.

"How is your arm?" Nerissa asked, rolling up her sleeve before she could reply. She cringed. The mark had worked its way up to her elbow despite the jewel around her neck. "The closer you get to the source the less that necklace will work."

"I don't know if I can do this Nerissa." She told the other guardian as they came to the end of the path.

"Yes you can." Nerissa said, grabbing both of her hands. "Have faith. Father will be with you." All she could do was nod in reply before Nerissa turned toward the others. "The Magician Coriakan, told you  
>Dark on the Island?"<p>

"Yes." Caspian replied, his eyes on Drisana.

"Before long the evil will be unstoppable." Nerissa told him.

"Coriakin said, to break the spell, we must lay the seven swords at Aslan's table. And then Dris had to…" Caspian couldn't seem to get the words out and he looked away from her.

"I am well aware of what has to happen. However you only have six of the swords." Nerissa said.

"Do you know where the seventh is?" Edmund asked, eagerly.

"In there. You will need great courage. Now waste no time. The fate of Narnia depends on you."

"Thank you for your guidance." Lucy said.

"We will see each other again very soon. Good luck." Nerissa told Drisana before returning to the sky.


	19. Chapter 18 - Dark Island

Chapter 18 – Dark Island

The time had come to prepare for battle she could easily tell that the rest of the crew was uneasy. She was right there with them. The idea that she would have to complete her tasks soon had her shaking with nerves. She joined Edmund and Caspian in the study as they put their armor on and as usual Caspian was having a hard time doing it himself. After having her there to do it for him all these years, she wasn't at all surprised that he couldn't lace up the ties himself. So she jumped in and quickly laced everything up. The last thing she did was pull half of his hair back into a brain so it wouldn't be in his way and his face during the fight. When she had finished she went to help Edmund but Caspian beat her to it.

"In case we don't get through…whatever this is, I want you to know, I think of you as a brother." Caspian told the younger man as he laced up the leather guard on his forearm.

"Me too." Edmund nodded and they hugged briefly before leaving her alone with her king. Caspian turned to her but she had already turned away from him and was putting her golden armor on. Getting into her armor was easy until she got to the metal corset and Caspian had to step in to tie it up for her. Once she had all of her weapons and armor on she faced him with a grim look on her face.

"Caspian…" She started but before she could continue he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She responded immediately despite wanting to say something to him and for a moment she forgot what was happening and where they were. All she could focus on was his kiss. "Cas…I need you to promise me something…If I don't make it you have to promise me you will move on. Promise me you won't close your heart off to the world." She said, looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"You're not going to die." He said sternly, his hands on her hips as he stepped closer so they were chest to chest.

"Please, just promise me." She pleaded, just wanting to know that he would move on from her and would try to start a life with someone else. That was all she wanted for him. She didn't want him to spend his whole life alone if she were to die tonight.

"I promise" He sighed, placing a long kiss on her for head. He pulled her into his arms and held her there his chin resting on the crown of her head. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered in reply, her voice muffled by his chest. They stayed like that for a little longer enjoying every second of it, afraid it was there last. When they finally pulled away from each other they shared one last longing kiss before going up on deck where the rest of the crew was waiting. She took note that both Lucy and Ebony had managed to find some armor for themselves as well. She went and stood beside them I'll cast being addressed the crew.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who every soul who stands before me, has earned their place in the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we traveled far, together, we have faced adversity and together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong. Never give in.  
>Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia." Caspian Told the crew proudly. He tapered off at the end as he came off of the steps, looking slightly embarrassed and nervous. But the look on his face told her that he hadn't been expecting the loud chairs from his men that had suddenly erupted. She smiled at him when she caught his eye and mouthed 'I'm proud of you' at him. He returned the smile before joining the captain at the helm.<p>

"Come on." she told her friends, going to stand beside their king. She stood next to him and took his hand as they sailed into the dark mist. The crew was scared. The fact that they couldn't see 10 feet in front of the ship put everyone on edge. However she had the worst of it. The moment she breathed in the air she choked and started coughing, gaining the attention of the entire crew. After a few minutes she had to go to the railing so she can lean on it in hopes to keep herself up right. 'Damn black magic.' She swore in her head as her breathing continued to be labored. The air was so thick with evil magic it felt as though she was suffocating and she could feel the mark on her arm growing ever so slightly.

"Keep away!" A loud voice boomed in the darkness. She watched as Edmund rushed to the side of the ship with Caspian close behind.

"Who's there?" Edmund Yelled, turning his 'torch' on to help locate the owner of the voice.

"We do not fear you." Caspian yelled as well.

"Nor I you!" The man yelled back. "Keep away!" As he finished speaking Edmund shined the light on some rocks where a man was standing by himself with the sword in his hand, waving it around as if to fight them off.

"We will not leave!" Caspian replied.

"You will not defeat me!" The man yelled, gripping his sword tighter.

"Caspian! His sword!" Edmund Exclaimed pointing at the sword the man was holding.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian Called and the man scowled.

"You do not own me!" Lord Rhoop bellowed raising the store whatever higher.

"Stand down!" Caspian Ordered the crew who had been aiming there crossbows at the man. "Let's get him on board! Quickly!" After a few minutes of struggling the crew manage to get the deranged Lord onto the ship. "Be calm my lord!" Caspian Yelled in attempts to get the man's attention but Lord Rhoop had been too busy getting the crew off of him to notice.

"Off me demons!" Lord Rhoop yelled.

"No my Lord! We are not here to hurt you! I am Caspian. Your king." Caspian explained.

"Caspian? My Lord? You should not have come. There is no way out of here! Quickly…turn this ship about!" Lord Rhoop yelled. "Before it is too late." She tuned out what happens next but she kept her eyes on the older man, wondering how long he had been in the mist and what awful things he had seen. Had he seen he sister?

"Do not think." Lord Rhoop yelled again. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!"

"Oh no." Edmund Said immediately, his face peeling and taking a look of pain.

"Edmund! What did you just think of?" Lucy exclaimed a look of horror written all over her face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Edmund apologized, running to the edge of the ship. The men were all pointing at something in the water but again she didn't care, she was too focused on Lord Rhoop, afraid he would suddenly attack someone out of fear. She also wasn't sure if this man was her sister in disguise or if he was the real Lord Rhoop. Either way she refused to let him out of her sight, but a sudden burst of flames distracted her. Eustace had come out I have nowhere to fend off the sea serpent that Edmund had thought of. He continued to fight it until he was thrown into a huge boulder protruding from the water.

"Out creature!" Lord Rhoop Yelled and she watched in horror as the Lord through the shored that Eustace. The blade hit it's mark, impaling the dragon in the right shoulder.

"No! The sword! The Sword!" She heard Caspian yell.

"Eustace!" She and Lucy called out as the dragon flew away. Her Voice caught the attention of the Lord who began to yell again while staring at her

"We're all doomed! Doomed!" He rushed at her, tackling her to the ground. She barely had time to react as his hands wrapped around your neck like a snake, killing its prey. "It's all her doing! She the witch behind this evil!" His grip tightened and she clawed at his hands trying to get them off but it was no use.

"Dris!" She heard Caspian scream not too far away. One moment the older man was on top of her choking the life out of her and in the next the pressure was gone and she was coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Caspian Asked helping her off the ground. She could do was not a response that she couldn't find her voice just yet. Before she could actually get words out the serpent began to wrap itself around the ship, knocking them off their feet. However, the men were quick to jump to their feet so they could stab at the creature causing it uncoil itself.

"Ed! Ed! We ram the serpent! Smash it into the rocks!" Caspian Told Edmund pointing to the outcropping that they were headed toward.

"Steer her to port! I'll keep it on the prow!" Edmund Said in the each with their own ways. She stood with Lucy on the upper deck watching as the serpent it's at the front of the ship, trying to get to Edmund.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian Yelled as the ship got closer to the rocks. Next to her Lucy pulled out Susan's bow and aimed. Just as The ship hit the rocks Lucy fired and the arrow struck the beast in the eye. Impact shook the ship causing her to lose her balance, sending the stumbling over the railing. She didn't have time to react as she fell backwards, only to wait for the impact of the water.

"No! Dris!" Was the last thing she heard before she hit the water.


	20. Chapter 19 - A Guardian's Duty

Chapter 19 - A Guardian's Duty

"No! Dris!" Was the last thing she heard before she hit the water.

The impact took her breath away as well as her site. But the heavy mist above the water made it so there was no light to shine down on the water making it extremely difficult to see around her. However as she gained her bearings she caught sight of a glowing orb not too far away. Not knowing what else to do she swam towards it. That's when she realized that the dream she had had was coming true. The light was in fact a big bubble; her sisters prison. Just like in the dream Kasmira was on her back unconscious with the green aura surrounding her. Careful not to disturb the other guardian she knelt down beside her and pulled the dagger from its sheath. She took a moment to admire the blade one last time before raising about her sisters heart. She took a deep breath and just as she was about to bring it down, Kasmira's eyes flew open. Leafy green irises stared back at her instead of black.

"Dris, save me." Kasmira whimpered, looking her in the eyes. Tears formed at the bottom of her eyelids as she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before bringing the dagger down quickly. But not quickly enough it would seem as a hand latched on to her wrist stopping the blades movement.

"You though I would just let you kill my pet didn't you?" Kasmira's eyes had gone pitch black and she knew that the magic was talking to her. "You naïve little girl. Thought you could beat me." The magic laughed. In a flash she was on her back with Kasmira choking her with both hands. The dagger was flicked out of her hands and went flying out of the bubble.

"Your sister was naïve too. She didn't realize that her dark magic could take on it's own personality and take control of her. So when she tried to exact revenge on you a separate personality developed. Me" Kasmira smiled evilly at her and she clawed at the hands cutting off her air supply.

"Now what to do. You're the last Guardian I need to take full control and destroy Narnia. First things first, this hideous things has to go." The magic controlling Kasmira was quick to rip the necklace from her neck and throw it out of the bubble as well. It was as if a wall had suddenly been knocked down. All of a sudden she could feel the full extent of the magic as a creep towards her heart.

"Now I wait for the bittersweet moment when I can take control of your body as well." "I'm sorry, what was that?" Kasmira said, her grip loosening enough for her to get a quick breath of air in before it tightened again. The magic was playing with her and she's had enough. Ever so slowly she reached for her thigh, pulling the skirt up as she tried to speak.

"You…you think…I…I didn't prepare for this?" She choked out as black spots even to cloud her vision.

"Oh I know so." The magic mocked getting nose to nose with her and tightening her grip even further.

"Guess…guess again bitch." She wheezed out before plunging the dagger into her sisters back. She knew from the dream that, Kasmira's magic wouldn't have let her kill its host so the dagger she had stared with had been a fake. She had put the dagger within reasonable distance to her hands hoping that if the magic made it difficult for her she could easily reach her weapon. As she lay there on her back, she could feel the magic leaving her body and she could see Kasmira's eyes fading back to their normal leafy green. The hands around her neck loosened entirely, but there was no point in breathing now; she could feel her life draining away.

"Thank you." She heard her sister whisper before blackness took over her vision and for the first time she feared that she wouldn't wake up.


	21. Chapter 20 - Caspian's Choice

Chapter 20 – Caspian's Choice

Air. Ocean shore. Sand. Warmth. Sun. Another presence. 'Am I alive?' She thought as her eyes fluttered open but she quickly shut them. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight and when she was finally able to see her surroundings she could feel the sand below her and see the wave towering above her not to far away. She sat up and rubbed her neck repeatedly to get the kinks out. Next to her Kasmira moaned in pain as she came to.

"You alright?" She asked, as her sister sat up looking confused.

"What happened?" Kasmira asked.

"You don't remember?" she inquired, I'm not entirely surprised by her question.

"No the last thing I remember was trying to get…revenge on you and then nothing." Kasmira shook her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's a long story." She explained, before hugging her sister tightly. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"As am I." A Voice said, startling both of them. After they left stood Aslan, waiting for them.

"Aslan!" They both exclaimed, scrambling to their feet to embrace the great lion.

"My girls. You have done well." Aslan told them proudly.

"But I am the reason for this mess." Kasmira protested.

"Yet the entire time you fought the darkness. You may not remember now but the entire time your magic had control you fought to regain control for yourself." Aslan explained.

"But I failed. I almost killed everyone." Kasmira argued.

"Gaining control was not something you could have done on your own dear one. Your sister's part was essential to your survival." Aslan told them. "In the end you prevailed and that is all that matters now."

"Caspian! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed suddenly. "He doesn't know I'm alive!"

"He will soon enough my child." Aslan chuckled at her distress as you're not urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Now stay here for the time being while I go see to the others." They sat there and waited as their father walked away towards your group of people. In fact it was her friends, Caspian among them. She wanted nothing more than to run and embrace and that she knew that she had to wait. Patients was never one of her strong points after a few minutes she up and slowly made her way over to them just as Caspian walked up to the wave. Her steps quickened, afraid he would actually go through. Her fear disappear though when she saw that he had stepped away from the water.

"You're not going?" She heard Edmond ask as she got closer.

"I can't imagine my father or Drisana would be very proud that I gave up what they died for. I have spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom and a people and I made a promise to her that I intend to honor. I promise to be a better king." Caspian Told Aslan, with tears in his eyes. Pride swelled and her chest at his words and she close the distance between her and the group.

"You already are." She said loudly catching everyone's attention. She made eye contact with Caspian and wanted to cry when she saw the tears in his eyes multiplying.

"Drisana?" Caspian stared at her in shock. She smiled at him took for him to rush towards her and she met him halfway as they embraced. "I thought I'd lost you!" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered back before pulling away and kissing him.

"So you completed your task then?" Lucy asked, causing them to separate.

"Yes. Kasmira is alive and back to normal, though she is mad at herself for letting it get out of control." She replied with a chuckle as Caspian looped an arm around her waist.

"Children." Aslan Addressed the others, moving forward with the conversation. They still had to make a decision. Whether to stay or to go.

"I think perhaps its time we went home actually." Edmund said.

"But I thought you loved it here!' Lucy Exclaimed and surprise her she looked at her brother.

"I do, but I love home and out family as well. They need us." Edmund said, not noticing the disappointed look that it crossed Ebony's face. Drisana caught the girls eyes and gave her a reassuring look but the smile was not returned.

"Your eminence, ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your country. I have had many adventures in this world but nothing had dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." Reepicheep Spoke up, stepping forward and pulling the feather off of his ear.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small the bearer's be." Aslan told the mouse chief who blushed.

"Your majesty." Reepicheep said looking very bashful.

"No one could be more deserving." Caspian said smiling at his friend.

"It's true." Edmund agreed. With tears in her eyes she stepped forward and not for the mouse.

"May I?" The young queen inquired with a sniffle.

"Well I suppose. Just this…" Reepicheep didn't get to finish his Lucy scooped him up into her arms, hugging you tightly. The scene made her want to cry. She would miss Reepicheep's stories. "Goodbye Lucy." Reepicheep said before Lucy set him back down on the ground. The next person to say goodbye was Eustace, who she was glad to see was back to being human. Just like his cousin,he had tears in his eyes as he knelt down to speak to the mouse. "Don't cry." Cooed, reaching up to wipe a tear from the boys face.

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?" Eustace sniffed, trying to hold back the

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." Reepicheep Said, making Eustace smile a little. Eustace was allowed to hug Reepicheep as well before the mouse came over to her and Caspian. Wiping away a tear she knelt down in front of the mouse.

"I am going to miss you Reep." She smiled sadly at him.

"And I you Drisana. Can you do me one last favor." She nodded. "When you get back to Narnia's shores would you give these to Peep for me and tell him he's chief now?" Reepicheep asked handing her his tiny sword and the feather he always wore on his ear.

"I can do that but only if you promise not to cause too much trouble over there." She jested. They both laughed before he walked towards the wave were small but was waiting for him. She stood up and rested her head on Caspian's shoulder as they watched their friend disappear behind the water.

"This is our last time here isn't it?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. You have grown up just like Peter and Susan." Aslan replied.

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked tearfully as she walked up to Aslan.

"I will be watching you always." Aslan told her.

"How?"

"In your world I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little you may know me better there." Aslan explained.

"Will we meet again?"

"Mm. Yes, dear one. One day." Aslan said and Lucy threw her arms around the lion's neck sobbing.

"What about Ebony? Will I ever see her again?" Edmund asked, grabbing said girls hand.

"That depends on her. She has a choice to make. Either to stay here or to go and live in your world with you." Aslan replied, with a sly smile o his face.

"I'll go!" Ebony said without hesitation and Edmund whirled on her in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes of course! I have nothing left here besides Caspian and Dris. I'm an orphan with no family and no dowry. I would rather spend my life with you in your world than to stay here and be miserable without you!" Ebony Replied and Drisana could feel her heart skip a beat upon hearing such sweet words. Edmund didn't have a reply, instead he pulled Ebony into an embrace and held her close.

"I'll miss you so much." Lucy Said suddenly, running up to Drisana and tackling her in a hug.

"I'll miss you too Lucy." She whispered in reply. "Always remember who you are and that you are beautiful inside and out no matter what anyone else says." Lucy nodded and they both stood up after having fallen back into the sand.

"Edmund!" She called out, catching the boys attention. "You better take care of her. If I find out otherwise I will come over there and personally kick your ass to Aslan's country and back!" She threatened playfully before pulling him into a hug. Behind Edmund Ebony was bent over laughing at her joke even though she knew she was only half kidding.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered in shock. She laughed before turning to Eustace.

"I am proud of you kid. You were a fierce dragon and we wouldn't have survived without you. Remember have courage and be kind." _[tehe! I had to for those of you that have seen the new Cinderella. __J__ ]_ She told the boy pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." He said, a bashful grin on his face.

"You're the closest thing I have to family and that includes you too Eustace." Caspian told the cousins and ruffled the youngest's hair. Once everyone had said their goodbyes Aslan roared loudly, opening a tunnel in the wall of water. Edmund, Lucy, Ebony and Eustace made their way towards the tunnel reluctantly.

"Will I ever come back?" Eustace asked, turning around at the last second.

"Narnia may have need of you yet!" Aslan told him. The boy nodded and join the others. Single tear escaped her eye is she waved to her friends one last time before the portal closed and they were gone. she could hardly believe that she would never see Ebony and the Pevensie siblings again. Her heart ached at the thought but in that moment she had more pressing things to deal with.

"Could you give us a minute?" She asked Aslan.

"Of course." He smiled at them before walking tour Kasmira was still sitting in the sand

"Cas…" she began, but a finger on her lips stopped her words.

"Shh…" He soothed, pulling her into his arms. "I thought I had lost you for good. I don't know what I would do without." he pulled away and the look in his Ides made her heart race.

"What are you saying?" She inquired but the minute he took her hands and went down on one knee she knew exactly what he meant and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.

"Allow me to break your curse. I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you in your true form. You took my breath away. You've been by my side all my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you next to me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife, my queen?" Caspian asked, his voice filled with love. Tears were streaming freely down her face as she knocked out in front of him it took her a moment or two to catch your breath in order to respond.

"Yes!" She exclaimed suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him backwards into the sand. "A million times yes!" And then she kissed him passionately. She never thought that when she had first started loving him that they would end up here. She couldn't have been any happier that she was in that moment. She's going to be search free so my going to live the rest of her life with the man she loved. To live a human life and have a family.

"I love you so much." She said pulling away to look him his eyes.

"I love you too my queen." He replied, and she laughed as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. He reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before cupping her face and kissing her once again.


	22. Final Author

Ok so now that this fanfiction is complete if any of you are interested to read about Caspian and Drisana's children then here is the link to the story because it is completely original therefore I can't post it on here. :(

The is the direct link to the story: myworks/36970179-the-guardians

And for any of you interested in following me this is the link that goes directly to my author's page on Wattpad: user/StrongerThanILook

Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
